


Contractual Candy

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: Tom Hardy rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, celebrity affairs, fan sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: This fan FIX-TION is a request made by my good friends who are avid hardy fans.It is not meant to be disrespectful to tom or his wife and family. It is purely fantasy based writing and there is no insinuation that tom would ever personally commit the deeds in this story. In fact I couldn't stomach the image of it if he did! He is too perfect and angelic for this debauchery!





	1. London Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Poster note: I have written for the first time in first person which I found quite difficult! I wanted the reader to imagine this is happening to them which is also the reason the female is never named, so you can slot yourself right in there underneath the man himself ;-)

Other celebrities really made no impact on you. But this one. This man. Well he impacted your life like a meteorite falling from space and hitting you smack in the tush.  
He's Tom Hardy. And you really shouldn't feel the way you do.  
You weren't an impressionable teenager with a crush, you were a busy housewife fighting the age ladder but even so, you found yourself pouring social media for photographs of the man the myth the legend, on a regular basis, casting aside monotonal duties in favour of your naughty little desire. You looked young for your age and felt it every time you looked at this eye pleasing Adonis plastered constantly over your social newsfeeds.  
Your kids and your husband humour you, take the piss where ever they can but still buy you gifts that centre on him, calendars and phone cases amongst the many objects you own dedicated to his preened to perfection face. 

Basically you are infatuated with this man and spend your spare time running groups in his dedication and watching everything he's ever graced. Interviews, red carpets, TV appearances and movies galore. Following his career means you get to know where he might be, any events he may be attending or hideouts he may frequent.  
One particular day in July, your friend calls your cell and you answer in trepidation. 

"Got them!!!" She squeals. Your heart skipping a beat.  
"We're off to London baby!!"  
You think you might faint but you hold it together and text your husband the good news.  
"Got the tickets for Leicester Square, I'm booking next weekend off work, you're gonna need to watch the kids".

Your friend had managed to bag tickets to the London premier of Tom Hardy's new movie "Dunkirk" and you felt the panic rising in your chest instantly in hope that you might get to see him in the flesh.

A week and a 4 hour train journey later, you catch a cab with your friend to the hotel you will be staying at that weekend. It's a stones throw from Leicester square and you can already see the place being adorned with promotion equipment and cameras. 

As the sun fades, you finish getting ready and try to calm your nerves with some Dutch courage in the form of a double Jack Daniels and coke. You have a slinky black dress on, hoping you can get away with it, the warm summer night allowing for a bit of flesh on show, but you shrug on a light denim jacket just to look like you haven't made too much effort.  
Your messy brunette hair falls in cascades to just above your waist and your glad as hell that you had booked a spray tan the previous day and your friend can do subtle make up.

"Smile" your friend teased as she took your photograph using her mobile.  
"Babe he's not gonna know what's hit him" she laughs, making it sound like they were definitely in with a chance to actually see tom.  
You knew you would be overwhelmed and probably make a complete show of yourself, allowing your nerves to overtake your sense but at the very least you just wanted a selfie with him, every man and his dog in Richmond had one these days, since he tended to walk around and pose for his fans so much and you were fed up of being green with envy at the sight of them all. Tonight you were gonna make sure you got your own!


	2. Barrier Encounters

As you made your way through the crowds of teenage girls you sighed, getting a high heeled foot trodden on for oh about the seventh time.   
It probably wasn't the best premiere to attend, considering the new film also starred a boyband favourite in the form of Harry Styles. The banners and posters surrounding you adorned with pictures and messages focusing on the curly haired baby face and not a tom one in sight.  
Being older and more authoritative than the majority of the crowd made it easier for you and your friend to push past the gatherings of youngsters right to the front of the entrance barrier, by the curb where the limousines pulled up and the red carpet began. You weren't going to miss him and if you had to take out a few teenage girls with your handbag then so be it! 

At 7:15pm the first limousine pulled up and security reached for the handle. The paparazzi descended, cameras flashing wildly as a suited leg left the vehicle and a man got out to be greeted by girlish screams. 

"Cillian Murphy everyone" a commentators voice boomed from some speakers outside the building. The actor waved at the crowds and approached the barrier to sign many a "peaky blinders" DVD case thrust into his hand.   
You felt anxious to see somebody famous in the flesh and as he approached you, you smiled shyly and your friend took a picture of you both, the background a sea of waving vulturous hands.   
As he wandered to the other end of the carpet, some of the crowd moved with him, meaning you had more space at the front of the barrier, as you waited in anticipation for the next vehicle to arrive. 

When it did you heard whispers that it could be tom and your heart raced.   
When the door was opened and he stepped out you felt more light headed than a Friday night in on the red.   
He was there, right in front of you! 

"And here's the man himself Mr Tom Haaaaaardy" echoed the sound from the speakers, but all you could here was the blood rushing in your ears and the screams of the young girls surrounding you.   
He was wearing a black suit, tailored to fit his body shape exactly, his slimline black tie holding a golden pin that reminded you of the time he played London gangster Reggie Kray. 

His hair was styled with some visible product, tousled and standing on end in random places, and his facial hair was present, the fur below his bottom lip apparent. You mentally reminded yourself that you had wished that it would be.   
He was smaller than you expected. In both height and stature, but his face was more perfect than any of the Millions of photos you had fawned over. His lips were like pillows, his eyes more vibrant than any photo had ever done him justice for.   
He waved at the crowd as it cheered him, and made his way over to the barrier, security in tow. 

He signed some posters and you could hear his laugh over the calls of his name as somebody told him a joke. You waited patiently at the front, suddenly feeling more determined than you did nervous!   
He finally reached the person next to you and posed for a photo, his prominent little tooth visible, poking from underneath his lip as you heard him say something about the film.   
He moved along to you and your eyes met as you felt electricity course through your body and shock your unexpected heart in your chest. You felt Lightheaded but you smiled in such a goofy way at his face that it made your friend laugh out loud.   
It was noisy but he lent in close to hear you as you deposited some verbal diarrhoea about watching all his movies and loving his charity work and him being an inspiration. He touched your arm as you spoke in his ear and the whole world around you was drowned out.   
"Can she have a photograph" your friend piped up, bringing you back to earth.   
"Of course" tom said, putting his arm around you and smiling as the flash blinded the both of you.   
"Let me see then" he said, and you were amazed as he pulled the phone from your friend and chuckled at the selfie, squinting at it in the sun.  
"Look at me hair" he said patting it down at the back to no avail. Laughing he said,  
"Quick take another" smirking at you and giving it to you to hold as your hand shook. He smelt divine, like woodsy forest Pine with a hint of mint body wash and your heart was still thumping like a jack hammer in your chest.   
By this time another limousine had pulled up and the speaker roared about "Harry Styles" making his appearance to an eruption of screams and movement around the square.   
"Oh look the real star is here now" he mocked with a toothy smirk, his deep voice like liquid chocolate to your senses. You managed to breathe better again now that he seemed to be loitering, signing photographs around you and posing for photos but not actually moving from the spot right at the side of you. 

"Better make a move then, what's your name?" He asked as you stood still frozen to the spot. You tried to answer him, but it happened so fast and you were so bewildered that he was conversing with you like this that you stuttered a mumbled sound as his management approached his back and moved him along.   
He sent a lingering glance your way as you stood with a lump in your throat, your hands rested on the barrier, eyes meeting his as he bit his lip in your direction and continued to walk the carpet, giving hurried glances back at you, as your legs trembled.

The air returned to your lungs as he moved further away, your legs like jelly as the adrenaline left your veins, your friend squealing in delight as she showed you the selfies on her phone. You craned your neck over the barrier in the direction he had wandered, seeing him whispering into the ear of a tall suited man, you presumed to be part of his security team.   
The man looked back at you suddenly and you saw tom do the same and wave, his bent pinky visible even from 20ft down the line.   
You waved back but so did most of the screaming fans around you, and you took a swig of the water bottle you had held all evening, your mouth suddenly feeling drier than the mad max desert.   
After Tom had left, you failed to see any reason to stay. Harry styles had created chaos and the crowd moved with him along the carpet, making it easier to move in the opposite direction along the barrier and head backwards from it all.


	3. Propositions and Parties

"Let's go do celebratory drinks" said your friend, when in London act like it" she said winking at you.   
You felt on top of the world and high fived her, giggling as a man approached you.   
It was the guy who had been on the other side of the barrier with tom. The guy you presumed to have been security but if he was in the crowd now you weren't so sure. 

"Excuse me miss, could I have a private word?" He offered, gently placing his hand on your arm and ushering you to one side.  
"Errrm. Yeah sure.." You answered, a tad confused and then you suddenly had a thought as you walked with him back to the edge of the now deserted end of the barrier.   
You realised tom probably didn't want you to use the messy haired selfie, or had an issue with them being distributed or something like that and this guy was here to ask you not to do so, or to delete it, but he would have to steal your phone for you to even contemplate doing that, you thought. 

"I'm a representative for Mr hardy and I was just wondering if you're available for the event and also for a post social interaction session. Lots of people, free bar, rub shoulders with the industry etc. basically an after party" he offered, seeing your obvious confusion at his suggestion. 

"But I'm not in the industry, I'm not a journalist or anything" you said, bewildered why you would be offered an invite.   
"That's a good thing miss" he chuckled. "Mr Hardy asked for you personally, does it interest you or not? As I have to get back to work and you would have to come with me now if it did".   
You hesitated for a second but it was merely to cast your thoughts back to your friend who would be alone in London If you left.   
"Can I bring a friend?" You asked innocently.   
He shook his head before he offered his reply "Fraid not miss", no further explanation given.

You weren't about to pass up the opportunity of a second meeting with your idol so you agreed willingly and quickly told your friend the new plan as she gave you the thumbs up and you followed the man back through the crowds on your own behind him. You felt like one of the many giddy school girls you nervously passed on the way to the front of the barrier, the man in front of you, holding it open and ushering you onto the now deserted carpet and into the venue.

Once inside he spoke again  
"Madness out there, it's a big night. So the screening is taking place through here, you can take a seat and I can bring you some drinks if you like?" He said, ushering you through yet another door to the back of a screening room. There were people adorning seats around the biggest cinema screen you had ever seen. The lights were dim and the film had already begun. You took a seat next to a few empty ones, shuffling uncomfortably wondering what the hell was going on and if this was a regular thing to happen as it was strange that you hadn't been allowed to bring your friend. That, and the fact that you were being given an exclusive view of the latest movie with the very people starring in it, in a comfy theatre room with free drinks. No this wasn't normal. 

As you focused around the room you could see cillian, Harry, and wait, was that Jude Law? ..but you couldn't see Tom, so you concentrated on the movie and relaxed in your seat as the guy came back with a tray of cocktails. He placed them on the purpose made table attached to the side of the armchair, nodded his head and sat a few seats down from you, taking out a document and placing it on his lap. 

You watched the movie in awe, especially when tom graced the screen, getting lost in the war time plot. before you knew it the closing credits began to roll and you rubbed your eyes as the lights began to brighten. You looked across for the man who had brought you here in the first place and saw that he wasn't in his seat, so you glanced around the room and eyeballed him again, standing with a group of people at the front. He was next to tom and leaning in close, whispering in his ear. Tom had his back to you but there was no denying his unmistakeable silhouette. 

You began to feel slightly out of place at this point, like you didn't know why the hell you were here and what you were supposed to do now, did you just leave by the nearest exit and pinch yourself to make sure it hadn't been a dream? Did they want you to review the film?   
As you stood, you popped on your denim jacket and shrugged your long hair out of it, brushing down your slinky dress that suddenly felt a little bit inappropriate.   
To be quite honest the cocktails provided had gone down a little too well and you suddenly felt merry, and swayed just a touch on your heels.   
As you glanced back towards the men, tom and his sidekick both had their eyes on you and toms stare was so menacing it made you quiver and a bolt of electricity jolt its way to your crotch, as he whispered once more in his friend's ear. You hiccuped, grabbed your bag, turned on them both and set off towards the exit. 

In no time at all he was behind you, a hand on your back. As you turned you already knew it wasn't tom due to the lack of crackle in the air, but you smiled all the same. 

"Thanks for that it was *hic* pretty amazing."   
The man laughed.   
"No problem, Tom wanted you to see it. I'm john by the way, or big John round these parts" he laughed again.   
"Listen I have a proposition for you." He said seriously.   
You were starting to think this guy might be hitting on you and suitable excuses began to litter your tipsy mind.   
"Can you follow me one more time?"   
"To the after party" he added, noticing your apprehension. 

"Sure" you sighed, anything to still be around Tommy. So you followed him back down a corridor and towards the sound of loud r&b music. Nearing it, you got excited at the prospect of partying with the Stars, But instead he took you to a small conference room right near the noisy one and ushered you inside. 

"Ok miss, i have a ... Sorry Tom has a proposition for you, and he would like to know if you would take him up on it."   
You raised one eye brow as John pulled a wad of papers out from a backpack previously hoisted on his shoulder. He set them down on the table in front of you, pulled out a chair and a pen, and smacked the seat with his fist. 

"Sit down" he said motioning to the seat in front of them.   
"read it all properly, and il be back in a half hour" he stood up and left.


	4. Contractual Candy

Getting past your bewilderment at this point, you picked up the document that was a few sheets thick with a blank front cover. You peeled back the first page and scanned the printed words. 

"Privacy disclosure" 

Upon discussion, I _________ agree to complete disclosure of privacy regarding all future conversations, arrangements and propositions.  
Anything read or discussed furthermore will be legally enforced upon, and legal action and compensation sought if their is a breach of this here clause. 

Subject, Mr Edward Thomas Hardy, of Richmond, England. Year= 2017. 

Signee Miss/Mrs ____________ of _________,________. Year= 2017.

 

Please sign disclosure in full before continuing to document. 

You crinkled your nose at the first page, you remembered reading that he was a private guy so this made sense, but you didn't know anything private about him to tell, what exactly did you need to sign this for? Before you had hurried conversations with him at this party? A little OTT you thought, but you filled it in with the provided pen and signed in all the spaces provided.  
He had your written word, so you turned the page, reading on, your mouth dropping open in surprise at what came next.

'Mr H as we will furthermore call him, requests your presence in a more private environment on the proviso of light sexual involvement.  
Mr H is in a committed relationship which means he can offer no more than physical intimacy for short periods of time.  
This request is a fully private matter, full disclosure of which is vital to the career and home life of Mr H and his wife and Children. 

The request is made with subtle insinuation that you will partake in sexual relations with Mr H of his choosing and under your agreement. 

Upon leaving the presence of Mr H, no further contact should be sought or attempted.  
And any disclosure of this document will result in full high court legal action on a criminal level for breach of privacy and legally binding agreement. 

Please turn over for all legal matters.'

Your mouth still hanging open, you turned page after page of legal information without bothering to read it.  
Your mind spun as you contemplated what it was the document meant.  
Your idol, the married celebrity, the movie star, wanted a discreet sexual encounter with a fan for one night only. And he had picked you. 

Your heart hammered inside its confinements, adrenaline spiking in your veins as your legs shook under the table and your hand holding the pen followed suit. You were married yourself, if you cared to remember. Your marriage was ok, nothing special, years upon years of sharing the same bed having led to a stale and passion lacking sex life.  
This man was your ultimate fantasy during love making with your husband and the reason you came so god damn hard every time your man had his head between your thighs.  
Could it really hurt to go through with what was being suggested? You sure as hell wouldn't be able to tell your husband afterwards judging by this legal death wish, or ask your friend's opinion on what you should do. Tom wouldn't make it known that he propositioned strangers for sex behind his wife's back at movie premieres, and all this meant it would stay a secret between you, him and his security, for indefinite eternity. 

You sucked on the pen, the cocktails from earlier still clouding your judgement slightly, and You felt guilty for about half a second before you signed the final agreement clause at the end of the document, accepting the goods on offer.

Ten minutes later, stuck in your daydream there was a tap at the door which made you jump nervously and then chuckle as John re entered the room as promised. 

"Amusing miss?" He asked his eyebrow raised. 

"No no, sorry god no. You just made me jump" you said, your voice faltering with your obvious trepidation. Your cheeks were flushed and you avoided his gaze for a moment before you couldn't any longer when he addressed you. 

"We're under a heavy schedule right now, it's 11pm and time is ticking, in all politeness, have you read the document in full?" He asked. 

"Yes I have actually. I'm confused to the specifics but I think I can generate the gist". You said, more sternly than you meant to. 

"Would you like to leave now then miss? I'll need you to sign the front privacy disclosure before you do but it's no problem if you would like to depart, I can take you to the back entrance and have a cab take you to wherever you need to be. This arrangement is light hearted and there's no pressure where it's concerned" he rambled.

"I don't want to leave.." You stammered shakily.  
"I've signed the whole document, including the final clause of agreement. I've made my decision, what happens now?" You asked curiously looking up at him. 

"Ok Miss, well Tom is currently indisposed with press and mingling, but not for much longer now. I have made arrangements to see you to his room and taken the liberty of providing refreshments, toiletries and more suitable garments, if you would be happy for me to accompany you there, he can join you shortly." He instructed, reaching for the document and scanning the first and last pages to ensure they were signed. 

You nodded as he opened the door for you and instructed you to follow him as you made your way down the corridor and away from the still present boom of the after party and its music.  
Upon reaching the elevator, a code was added before it opened and you stepped inside leaving yourself alone with John. knowing that both of you knew what was about to happen made your cheeks redden and you cleared your throat, embarrassment sweeping you. 

After reaching the floor, you vacated the elevator swiftly after john, who kept glancing at some kind of pager device in his hand with a screen, and back at you to ensure you were following him. There was no one around in the hotel, which you found strange but then you realised this entire level was probably secured exclusively for tom and his team.  
As you both reached a door, John took out a card key and slotted it in, the lock beeped and a small screen requested a fingerprint recognition scan, which John partook, meaning the door clicked open on completion. 

Squinting in the dim light and Entering the vast space made your knees weak, you hadn't stayed in many hotels but you were pretty sure this was the penthouse from a dream.  
There were windows gracing the entire floor, a cream fluffy carpet spread across the length of it adorned with rugs and puffy bean bags to sink into. A dining table stood on a section of marble floor in the corner and in another one there was a grand piano like in the movie scenes, as well as an entire bar area complete with neon lights. Next to that there was a sofa big enough to fit your entire extended family on at once.  
You tried to look nonchalant and not star struck as you took it all in, and john chuckled at your expression meaning you were probably doing a pretty poor job of it.  
"The bedroom, bathroom and vanity are through there, where you should find everything you need" he offered.  
"The bar is stocked so feel free to help yourself. I think you have just short of half an hour before Mr Hardy will join you... There's a note in the bathroom you may want to read before hand. Good evening miss" he saluted you as he smiled and strode towards the exit.  
"Thank you" you muttered as he left, not sure if that was the right sentiment to offer.

You pinched yourself to be sure that this was really happening and smiled at the red mark you left on your arm. You felt like Julia Roberts in pretty woman and ignored the impending thought that it made you a prostitute. 

Approaching the bar you scanned the liquor on offer and poured yourself a strong whiskey. You needed some damn Dutch courage, the anxiety ever present in your chest since arriving at the red carpet and only growing every moment since.

You slammed the glass down after downing its contents and wondered slowly in the direction of the bedroom, gazing out to the lights of London below you, in full view through the windows you passed.


	5. Liqour & Lingerie

The bed was just about the biggest you might have ever seen, it's linens a rather feminine peach colour. You noticed things dotted around that made the place look inhabited, a glass of water on the bedside unit, a backpack and suitcase at the other side of the room and some caps lined up on the dresser. There were trainers in front of the wardrobe and a towel that had dropped from the dresser to the floor.   
Entering the on suite you raised your eyebrows at the sight you found there.   
There was a glass vanity complete with mirrored wall, and marble sink. On one side of it were men's items, electric toothbrush, Cologne, body wash, cuff links and an E-cigarette. 

On the other side were women's products, all brand new and sealed that included shampoo, a razor, rose coloured soap, talcum powder and moisturiser. Next to that you noticed a black baby doll lingerie set complete with silk panties to match. It was sexy but girly, there was a baby pink bow between the breast area and either side of the panties. Your face flushed at the thought of Tom deciding what lingerie he wanted to fuck someone in, and wondered if he had jerked himself off in here at the thought of what he was going to do later that night.   
The thought made you wet, and you smiled as you picked up the handwritten note that lay on top of the garments. 

The scrawly handwriting read...

"Hey, thank you for even being here before i start rambling. 

I want to say that you looked so stunning tonight at the barrier that i knew I needed to see you again, and tucked away in private.   
I undressed you in my head the moment I saw you and can't wait to do it for real if you signed the agreement and are here and willing in my bathroom reading this.   
I took the liberty of finding some things during the screening and drawing up the contract.   
I've never done this before nor have I wanted to, but seeing you took my breath away and speaking to you even more so. I just need to be very careful as I have a lot at stake.

Despite that, I wanted you here in my room with me tonight and I'm the type of man who can get what he wants.   
Although if I come back and have to read this myself knowing you declined the offer then that's embarrassing! Haha.

So The lingerie is optional, if you don't feel comfortable with anything at all tonight I won't pressure you. You can leave at any point or stay as long as you need to. 

I can't wait to see you and touch you in the flesh as soon as I can make it happen."

Waiting In anticipation of your killer body,  
Tommy 

As you finished the letter you looked up at the mirror to see the childish grin sweeping your face and kissed the paper the words were written on like it was a winning lotto ticket. 

You felt like a giddy school girl, but the wetness in your panties reminded you that you were fully grown. If Tommy wanted your "killer body" adorned in silky lingerie then he was right, he was a man who would get what he wanted tonight.  
You shrugged off your jacket and slipped off the heels, mentally reminding yourself that he was known to have a heel fetish and that you would slip them back on once you were undressed. 

Standing naked in the mirror you examined your body, sucking in your tummy that remained slender despite the children, and thanking your lucky stars you were a lady who liked to stay preened. Your toenails were painted pink, your pubic hair at an absolute minimum and your spray tan making your skin glow with a sexy edge you hoped tom would appreciate. You were aware that he liked brunettes, and you ignored the image of his wife that appeared in your head as you tousled your long brown waves to the front of your body.   
You put on the baby doll lingerie which fit perfectly and you wondered how much he had admired your "killer body" to get a match so perfectly. There was a split down the middle of it, exposing your tanned stomach and your glistening belly jewel, the panties that followed gathering at your hipbones in a seductive manner.   
You had to admit he had good taste in lingerie! And the feeling made you a little bit pissed off! You needed another drink.  
As you slipped your patent heels back on, you wandered back out into the main room wondering how much longer you would have to wait as the nerves were mounting. In an attempt to dull them you poured another double Jack Daniels and knocked it back. That would be it, you decided, just enough to take the edge off the nerves as you wanted to remember this night for as long as you lived. 

You moved over to the black and shiny grand piano, resting against it as you looked at the lit up London skyline below you and there was a sudden beeping at the door. You jumped at the noise and concentrated your gaze on the entrance, your heart pounding.


	6. Piano Positions

Tom looked up as he entered his room. He was alone, thank god as you stood there adorned in the revealing underwear he had picked out for you.  
Your eyes met and your heart jumped, you struggled to swallow as you gave him a nervous look willing him for his appreciation.

Almost straight away he broke out in a boyish grin as he looked you up and down, lent up against his piano. 

He looked even more perfect than you remembered from earlier in the night, and he let out a whistle of admiration as he wondered over to you, throwing his card key on the nearest hard surface. 

As he reached you, he seemed timid, scared even so you decided to attempt to make it all abit easier by cracking a joke. 

"So Mr Hardy, I'm afraid i have to decline your offer...." you said seriously, and then burst out laughing as his face fell in shock and he began to stammer something. 

"Of lingerie...." You continued as he walked over to you the grin plastered once more on his face.  
"Because as soon as you walked in here I have an overwhelming urge for you take take it off me"

He smiled innocently at your suggestion, but his eyes had the dark hooded look that adorned the characters he portrayed.

"I want to bite it off you" he said. His first words since he arrived reminding you of his deep gravelly voice, aware that it was full of desire as he continued to look down your body at your breasts and stomach which was currently doing somersaults. You looked at him in his tailored suit, cutting a figure of pure sophistication, but with his tented crotch jutting out with his excitement pointing in your direction. 

As he approached you he took your hips in his manly hands and hoisted you up so you were sat atop the piano, and moved your thighs apart with his calloused fingers in order to position himself between them. He gyrated his crotch into your own as he took your face in his hands and lent in for the first kiss.

An involuntary rush of breath escaped your lips as he touched them with his own. They were like velvet pillows but he mashed them hard against yours, taking them in his teeth and nibbling along your lower one whilst dipping his wet tongue inside your mouth. All the while his hands began to wander your body, caressing the silk and pushing it up, feeling underneath at your hips, lower back and all the way down to your thighs.  
He moaned against your mouth as his hips gyrated into you, suddenly pushing you backwards so you laid vertical on the piano top with your thighs spread. 

"You're beautiful" he whispered, rubbing one hand up the entire length of your body under the babydoll and finding your erect nipples underneath it. "I had to have you."  
You closed your eyes as he tugged on each one in turn, hearing him growl as you arched your back off the piano, letting out a soft gasp at the sensations he was drawing from you. 

You opened your eyes and watched his hand and his gaze move in between your thighs now, using his fingers to push the silk panties to one side and reveal your pink lips to him, glistening with your excitement. He stroked a finger down your folds slowly, licking his lips and furrowing his brow at the slickness he was able to spread around.  
"What's that like?" He asked you, his voice giving you tingles and making your hairs stand on end.

"It's. It's... Amazing" you managed after a few seconds of gasping. Your eyes closing again as you reached for his hand and used it to rub slow and hard circles around your clit area, the burning sensation you felt there, radiating in full force. You were going to grab this opportunity with both hands. You needed to be bold. 

He stopped suddenly and removed his jacket and started to undo his tie. You watched him avidly, putting a finger to your mouth and sucking the tip of it in a seductive manner. You weren't like this with your husband, but you wanted to be as dirty and taboo as possible for the man before you, to ensure he never got you out of his head when this was all over. 

He watched you as he undressed himself, and soon he was taking the shirt off his back and revealing the littered tattoos you had examined so many times online.  
You wanted to trace your sucked finger over every outline of every one but as you removed it from your mouth to reach out for his chest he grabbed at your wrists and slammed them back down above your head on the piano top.  
The action made a loud noise and using one hand to pin you there and the other to remove his pants and white boxer briefs, you watched as his erection sprung out in front of him. The corner of his mouth had a revealing tilt to it, a friendly smirk despite his roughness.

His cock was pretty to look at, the swollen head glistening with pre ejaculation, and the hood being pulled back by his hand, revealed a large helmet shaped end with a deep ridge, the centred hole seeping with beads of liquid excitement.  
He watched you as you took him in with your eyes, and began to move his hand up and down his own length between your thighs, wanking his shaft softly, biting his lip and moving ever closer to you. 

"Do you like what you see babe?" He asked in that voice again, the one that made you grow ever wetter.

You managed a nod as you sat up, taking his cock in hand and took over the job of jacking his foreskin in continuous strokes over his length. He gasped aloud as you did it, so you pushed him back and removed yourself from the piano, bending to your knees in front of him. 

You took the head of his penis in your mouth greedily. Sucking it and lathering spit down its length you drew him into your mouth allowing the suction from your seal to drive him crazy. He grabbed your head and thrust it upon himself, up and down his shaft. You cupped his heavy balls with your hands, massaging them as you sucked him, stopping to give him little kitten licks and looking up at him as you took the head into your mouth yet again.  
A few minutes of repeating the spit assault on his member and you felt it jerk inside your mouth, his whole body shuddering as his pleasure pinnacled heavy against your tongue, salty liquid pumping thickly down your throat as you swallowed it. 

"Fuck!!.. Well... it was nice to meet you again too." he said, chuckling, pulling you to your feet his cock still spasming between your bodies as you stood.  
" I wanna make **YOU** feel good" he said now, taking you by the hand and leading you from the room into the bedroom you had visited earlier. Your heart was hammering.  
He dimmed the lights as he entered, a soft glow casting shadows around the room and you watched as his naked body propped up the pillows on the bed and patted the sheets for you to climb onto the bed beside him. 

You did so willingly and felt your nerves disappearing the longer you stayed in his presence.  
He pulled the babydoll from your body in a swift and hurried movement, flinging it across the room onto the floor. You giggled as he mounted you and began to nuzzle in your neck, his own stifled sounds reverberating under your ear lobe. You could feel his smile etched on those lips as he dragged them along your collar bone and suckled and nipped you with his teeth as he reached your bare breasts and cupped them. He rolled your pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger as you jerked under his weight, and lowered his hot and wet mouth to each one in turn, flicking his tongue around the circle.  
He moved down now, his mouth taking the edge of the panties in its grip, using his teeth to slide them down your thighs.  
Once halfway down he reached into them with his hand and removed them entirely from your legs as you wiggled to assist him with the task. 

Soon his tickly beard was tracing up your thigh, skimming his nose along the sensitive skin there as he reached the apex of your thighs and used his fingers to part your outer lips.  
You waited knowingly for the sensation but still gasped aloud as it arrived, his lips forming suction on your sensitive bud as he drew it into his mouth and suckled on it. He licked you longways from the bottom right up to the sensitive part once more, he dipped and rolled his tongue lower down into your slit, and then back up again to suck at you. In the silent room you could hear the sopping noises as he made out with your pussy, jabbing his tongue inside it, then returning to circle the tip of it on your swollen clit and drawing it up into his entire mouth.  
He entered two thick fingers at once inside you and you gasped as your inside walls clenched at them, you wanted to come so bad already but at the same time you willed yourself to make it last. His sexual onslaught was meticulous and intense. Just like his acting skills. 

"You like that?" He whispered into you as he lapped at your folds with his tongue, all the while his fingers moved slowly in and out of your body.  
Your moans were answer enough, the sound of his voice tipping you over the edge as your orgasm mounted so quickly it made your whole body shudder and shake on his face as he buried himself into you between your thighs. Your pussy clenched over and over on his fingers as he moved the slick cum in and out and downwards towards your bum. 

When you stopped cumming, he removed his fingers once again and took one into his mouth, sucking at the moisture covering it. His eyes glinted at you as you lay spent underneath him, and you noticed his cock was bobbing as he sat up on his knees on the bed, hard as stone once again. The conversation between you had been minimal. This was primal physical instinct at its barest. You never stood a chance. 


	7. Perfectly Fucked

Tom looked down at you with glassy eyes and parted lips. He was massaging at his balls above you and he had the look of a hunter singling out his prey. 

You let out a little moan and wriggled underneath him, parting your legs wider, inviting him back between them. 

"Do you like it rough love?" He asked, pausing to trace his finger along your inner thigh, achingly slow. 

"Coz I don't know how I'm supposed to fuck you nicely when you make noises like that." 

You bit at your lip, unable to answer him, so nodding at him suggestively. 

"Good. Coz I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna feel me here for a week" 

He reached for your pussy, gripping it firmly and pushing a finger up inside with no warning.  
You felt twinges as he did it, the aftershocks from the orgasm he had just given you still lingering, and you could feel the verge of another one approaching when he twisted his fingers up hard into you and pounded them further, his hand clapping against you. 

Before you knew it his whole weight landed on you, he grabbed at your hips, lining up his cock and ramming it into you before you could even brace yourself for it.  
He was so thick, he filled you completely and the friction was deliciously stimulating despite the soreness he had already claimed from you.  
He pounded at you so hard you moved inches up the bed every time. Against the headboard you stopped and moved your arms around to his Lower back and down onto his firm bum. It was bobbing against you like a jack hammer so you grabbed against it with your nails, digging into him, pushing further inside.  
Your legs wrapped around him now, the sounds escaping you were so loud you figured the whole of London below you could hear, and you didn't care one bit. Lost in the moment you met him thrust for thrust, grinding hard against him as you cried out his name.

Seconds later, tom slowed suddenly, his breathing ragged, and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. 

"I need this so much" he whispered into your ear, groaning against you as he took his cock out, rubbing it around your wetness and pushing it back in.  
You gasped as it entered. The second time just as achingly pleasurable as the first and you couldn't help but let out a long moan.  
"You like that babe?" He said, his voice as raspy as ever. He always seemed to want your reassurance to be vocal.  
"Fuck" was your answer as he used his hand to remove himself again, looking down at what he was doing. 

The intimacy was driving you mad. The act alone never made you want to come as intensely as you needed to now, but his expression and groans above you, watching himself enter you again and again, had you coming so violently you could feel the spasms on his cock long after he buried inside you and began to fuck again.  
He wrung you out as he banged into you, each spasm met with a deep thrust and his hands pinned yours above your head against the headboard. You were totally at his mercy and he wasn't taking it easy on you by no means. 

"I'm gonna cum so fucking hard" he said choked up, his tongue starting to trace your ear lobe and his pace slowing again. He pulled out suddenly and got up and you felt like a piece of you was missing, your sex feeling empty without him, and however satisfying those two orgasms had come to be you knew they weren't enough. He could never give you enough of himself. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the small drawer at the side of him. He pulled out a condom box and ripped it open, removing a packet.  
"Ribbed for extra pleasure" he said giving you a smirky look.  
"Like we need it"

Your mind wandered once more to the pretty woman scenario and you laughed, "I got red, I got green, I got yellow... I'm out of purple, but I do have one Gold Circle coin left... the condom of champions"

He tore the corner of the wrapper with his teeth and removed the greasy ring of protection 

"Wanna do the honours?" He asked.  
You nearly laughed at the very suggestion, how could something that should have been a mood killer turn into something so hot. 

You pushed him down on the bed, relishing the first piece of control he had given you in this whole situation, and straddled him. He was rock hard and an impressive size, despite suggested evidence to the contrary on the internet pictures.  
You wished you could correct those rumours but knew you would never be able to. Although you felt proud he was gonna be your dirty little secret.

He watched you and stroked your thighs as they pinned him beneath you. You tried to be seductive as you looked back at him biting your lip as you positioned the ring onto his tip, pinched the end and slowly rolled the layer of latex down his entire length. When you had finished, you used your hand to stimulate him, drawing groans from him as you wanked his covered shaft. 

"You naughty fucking girl" he said, sitting up and forcing you into a kiss, his tongue dipping into you and wetly swirling against your own. 

You could feel your own wetness seeping onto his thighs, before he picked you up in a swift movement, making you gasp as you held onto his flexed arm muscles whilst he carried you. He slammed you down on the dresser, flinging the contents from it in a swipe, sending his hats across the room as well as the glass of water that had been there. He was ravenous for it. 

He tried to enter you but you were too low for him to do it easily so he pulled you off it with force, making you stand in front of him. It was the first time you had been on your feet in what felt like hours and your legs were like jelly, you realised as you wobbled on the spot. Before you could falter, he roughly turned you around and pushed you down bending you over the dresser. 

You knew what was coming so you raised your ass higher ready for him, needing to feel him slam into you but wishing you could see his face again when he did. Those forehead crinkles as his brow furrowed in concentration and the pleasure at the feel of you. 

He started off slower than you expected. You could feel the greasiness of the condom as he rubbed his helmet shaped tip up and down the wetness of your slit, reaching your ass and circling it there too. There was an excitement in you, that you couldn't describe, you didn't care in that moment where he put it, half wanting the pain that came with anal sex just to be able to have him in all parts of you and let him fill you completely with no space to spare.

Again without much warning he slammed his cock into you, your pussy accepting him and stretching to fit him all in. His pace started off menacing, the dresser moving from his ferociousness, banging against the wall with loud clatters, as his hands gripped your hips to allow his thrusts to continue. 

You could feel the pressure rising inside you again and was amazed that his body could do this to yours. The aching balloon feeling was filling up as he pounded against it willing it to burst with the pleasure. Your moans filled the room, his pants getting louder as he lowered his body down to you, his firm and sticky chest against your back.  
He put his hand tightly over your mouth, drowning out your moans, the other wrapping underneath you to nip at your nipples, sending shockwaves through you.  
It hurt, you felt sore, your muscles ached, you could hardly breathe as he restricted your movements, pinning you to the dresser and fucking you like his life depended on it. Somehow you knew this was what he had needed, to let out pent up stress and pour it into you so you could take it away from him. And you were loving every painful second. 

You heard him before you felt him, his hand loosening from your mouth to grab at your hips and steady them as he banged into you, groaning so loudly you couldn't hear your own sounds anymore.  
He came violently, pounding into you, his balls loudly slapping against your arse cheeks, the spasms making your insides clench down on him, as he started to slow. 

"Fuuuuuuuck" he groaned as he grinded against you, his hand delicate now on your lower back and his voice barely a whisper in stark contrast to a moment before.  
He whipped you around and rode out the last of his orgasm slowly, his legs squatting down to be able to reach inside of you from the front as he finished off.  
You watched his face contorting in ecstasy and felt butterflies at the fact you could draw this amount of pleasure from him.

He was perfect. 

And you were completely and perfectly fucked.


	8. MoonlightGlare

Tom asked you to stay. He said it wouldn't feel right to him to ask you to leave this late at night. Or to have you sleeping on your own in a strange hotel. Which left you relieved.  
He offered to sleep in another room but you wanted him there and you told him so. This was only gonna happen once and you were grasping it with both hands and digging in your claws! 

He had grinned when you said that. Wanting it himself but not knowing how to ask. The boyish smile that showed his crooked teeth beneath his hair strewn top lip was there again, as you watched him disappear and return with a bottle of water a few minutes later. He was still naked, and his flaccid penis dangled from him as he walked with his bow legged stance, back to the bed you were now getting into eagerly. 

You had put the baby doll and panties back on, thinking briefly wether you should just leave and cut your losses but seeing him re enter and climb in beside you made you forget that thought as quick as you had forgotten everything else you shouldn't have tonight. Like your husband. Or his wife.  
It hadn't mattered in the heat of the moment but now during the slightly awkward aftermath your pangs of guilt were emerging. 

As if he could sense your apprehension, he nestled in beside you and pulled you to a vertical position under the covers. He reached up and pulled a cord that pivoted you both into darkness, the only light a sliver of moonlight glare as it peeked through a floor-length curtain, as he put his head down gently beside yours. 

You could make out his features and silhouette just about, and when he traced his rough finger over your soft face slowly, you wondered why he kept coming back to such intimacy. It was like he craved it, you were strangers to each other but he had you thinking he actually cared. You remembered suddenly that he was an actor. And a fucking good one, and your heart deflated. As you sighed, he pushed his lips onto yours and moulded them against you, suckling and biting yours gently, letting out a groan. He moved his attention down lower as he nibbled against your chin and down into the crook of your neck as his hands found your body beneath the covers, exploring it through the silk of the lingerie he had given you.  
You were a little surprised that he was ready to go again so soon, but he only pushed at your hip, wrapping his big arm around you, turning you slowly around to face away from him and pulling you backwards into him, your body's curving together in a spooning position. 

He kissed your hair at the back of your head, inhaling your scent and sighing, as you listened, waiting for something he wanted to express, waiting for his wandering hands again, but after a few moments you heard his breathing slow, as he fell asleep and you sleepily followed behind him a few minutes later, following his cue, exhausted.


	9. Morning Glory

You heard a bird outside the window. Or at least you thought that was what pulled you from a restful slumber. But when you opened your eyes you didn't hear it again. It didn't take you long to realise where you were, or what you had been doing as your private parts felt sore with the sexual exertion he had inflicted upon you last night. They hadn't felt like that for years, a sweet soreness between your thighs that you were already wearing like a dirty little trophy. You lifted your head and groaned at the sight on the bedside cabinet beside you.  
A used condom full of creamy deposit. How classy. You stifled a giggle. 

"Mmmpph" Tom stirred at the side of you. You turned to look at him, heaving his heavy arm from around you and leaving it to rest on your waist as you faced him, laying vertically.  
He was snoring quietly, his eyes tight shut, his forehead smooth and his lips red and slightly chapped.  
You leant forward on impulse and planted a soft kiss on them, licking into the splits you found on them.

He opened his eyes pretty instantly, and to your surprise smiled at you as he tilted his head up to look around the room, in the dim light he also noticed the used protection and its deposit at the side of the bed and put his head back down to search your face. 

"You ok sweetheart?"  
It was all you needed. A verbal reassurance that he wasn't going to outwardly regret the tryst and turn cold on you. At least not to your face. 

Actor. Best actor of his generation. He could tell you that you had grown another head and you were likely to believe him. That was his super power. But you decided to ignore that train of thought and enjoy this moment before it ended forever. 

You did wonder if he would wake up and be angry with himself, consumed in guilt and demand that you leave. You had already decided before he woke up that at that point you would refuse and demand a job as his personal assistant or dog walker offering your services whenever he felt the urge.

Or was that just the dream you had had whilst you slept contently at the side of him? 

Tom lifted the duvet and curiously looked at your body underneath it. His bed-head hair was ruffled and sticking up in so many different directions and his eyes were puffy but you didn't think you had ever seen him look this good. This relaxed. This normal and content. He had you tingling in seconds, your skin awash with goosebumps as he started to let his hands roam. 

He grabbed your chin and lifted it to kiss you passionately, everything this man did he did it with purpose. This wasn't an acting role. It wasn't a theatre play, but he kissed you like Shakespeare couldn't have written if he tried.  
He let his rough fingers trail downwards, continuing his kisses, they wandered to your nipples, already erect under the silk that strained against them. He peeled it down slowly, revealing the dusky pink point as he broke from the kiss and you were able to gasp for some air at last.  
He lowered his head and you put your hands on his hair, tugging it softly as he licked at your nipple and cupped your whole breast in his big hand. He shuffled his position to climb on you, forcing your legs apart and settling himself between them. He had slept naked and you felt the hardness of his erection against the silk of the panties you had worn. 

"Why are these back on?" He asked gruffly with a quiet edge, he sounded breathless.  
You giggled.  
"Did I say you could put them back on?" He said. He was smiling as he slapped your outer thigh playfully making you gasp. 

"Take them off me then." You replied seductively underneath him. He growled at you then, slipping his fingers under the material and dragging them painfully slow down your thighs.  
When they were off he took hold of them and inhaled them, scrunched up against his nose before he threw them onto the floor. It different circumstances it might've been funny, or it might've been offensive. But all it was, was hot, intensifying the ache you felt at your centre, yearning for him to fill you. But he was in no hurry. 

He buried himself under the covers, the dim morning light growing brighter so that you could make out the ceiling and light fittings above you, as well as the mound of covers that was this amazing man teasing you beneath them.  
He kissed at your stomach, twiddling the jewel and tracing a finger downwards to find your soft pussy lips as he pushed your thighs up with his strong hands and held them there. 

His pace was slow, too slow, as he dipped his head and found your clit instantly with his wet tongue making you jerk at the intense sensation. He lowered one of your legs and put a hand on your stomach to pin you into place as his lashings began. He flicked his tongue with just the right amount of pressure around the nub, rolling his slippery tongue downwards every now and again only to return with pressure and suck against it.  
You tried to stifle your moans by biting your lip but it started to hurt you were bearing down so hard. The feeling was intense, not like anything you had experienced and you weren't sure how much longer you could hold it in.  
"I'm gonna .... I'm gonna..... " you moaned, writhing around against his grip on you. 

He lifted his head under the covers, taking them off of him. His brow was oily with exertion and his lips were shimmering with your juices. You could see his crooked teeth as his mouth lolled open and his eyes were dark as he used his fingers to penetrate you.  
"Come for me then." He said looking up at you and holding the stare, his fingers gliding in and out so slowly you felt the ache build to drop away as he removed them each time. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

He lowered his head again, in your view perfectly now as he began to use the end of his nose to slowly masturbate you, rubbing it in achingly slow circles on your clit, massaging against it as his big hands held your thighs up in place. The rush of orgasm came before you could warn him this time. You couldn't stifle your moans as you contracted on him, his nose buried into you and his tickly beard pricking against your inner thighs and lips. He put his fingers into you again, scissoring them outwards against your plush inner walls as they contracted over and over, the spasms being felt on his fingers as he watched them happen with his brow furrowed in concentration and desire.

It was so erotic. 

As it came to an end you were both startled by the bedside phone bleeping. It was a hotel one, and the red light blinking alerted an incoming call.  
Tom dragged himself up and and flopped down on his belly to answer it.  
"Yup?" He said into the receiver, sounding more than a little peeved at being interrupted. 

You couldn't help but trace your finger over his bare buttocks, just there beneath you and it made him whip around, exposing his erection to you whilst still on the phone. 

"Yeah mate. I know. What time is it now?" He said, as you took the head of his penis into your mouth, lubricating it in saliva. 

He cleared his throat and jerked upwards, still holding the receiver but watching you as you started work on his dick. 

"Uhhhh... Yeah ok. Give me an hour John." His breath hitched. 

You stroked his shaft with two hands, the head of his member being suckled in your mouth. 

"No I need an hour mate, just rearrange it. Il be down at 10, it can be pushed ba.... FUCK." 

..."no no sorry, not you. It's gonna have to be pushed back an hour. Il see you then" 

He slammed the phone down and grabbed your hair, pulling you up by it to meet his mouth, your lips still soggy from the spitty lubrication you had worked up to all over his cock.  
He kissed you and pushed you down onto the bed on your stomach. 

Neither of you spoke as he arranged a pillow under you, lifting your ass into the air and rubbing the head of his shaft against your slippery folds from behind. He parted them with his thick fingers and pushed the head of his cock inside.

"Fuuuuuck" he groaned, reaching down to grab your hair holding it tightly, wrapped around his fist, and pulling your head back.  
He positioned his body over yours, his chest against your back, pinning you by your hair, his cock buried in you as he started to thrust. 

You wanted him to quicken his pace, your need and desire almost too much to bear but he was giving you long, deep strokes from the back and all you could do was moan as each one hit your core. 

He leant down into your ear, gasping loudly. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good.. So fucking good babe." He muttered. 

"Your pussys so tight, oooorghhh. Fuck it's making me want to spill inside you" he was saying, the nasty talk making your hairs stand on end as the pressure rose inside you. The build achingly sweet and slow. 

He finally sped up, tightening the grip on your hair pulling your head back uncomfortably, one of his legs upright, a foot placed on the bed to steady himself as he fucked into you hard. 

He leant into your ear as you came. 

"Fucking give me it." He said roughly as you contracted on his cock, feeling your juices seeping onto it as he came seconds behind you, grabbing your hips with both hands as he banged his own against you. He started to grind slowly as the waves kept coming, stroking you so deep your orgasm lasted as long as his did.

When it had stopped he flopped down on top of you, his dick twitching inside and finally slipping out, as he lay on you. 

You both continued to lay there in the sticky deposit that suddenly brought him to the senses that had failed him after the phone call. 

"Are you on the pill?" He said brazenly, looking a little panicked. His tone hurried.

"Yes" you said quickly, remembering that you hadn't taken it yesterday in your rush to get to London. And you we'rent due back home until sunday night so would have to miss a few more. You were sure you would be fine though, remembering that it had taken you and the hubby over a year to catch on last time, as you watched him visibly relax. 

He twirled your hair as he laid beside you resting on one elbow. 

"You really are beautiful" he said to you. 

"You don't have to say that" you smirked. "But thank you"

"I better go" you said then, not wanting to be a stage five clinger and embarrass yourself by outstaying your welcome. 

"Ok" he said, sighing.  
"I have a busy schedule today or I would literally demand you stay where you are."  
"Come to think of it, you can - stay here naked all day and wait for me" he laughed, jokingly. 

He needed to stop that before you agreed.


	10. Lasting Impressions and Beans

When you had freshened up, and got changed into your dress and jacket again, you looked around for your heels, walking past the strewn condom and laughing yet again. He could clear that away himself. 

After slipping them on you entered the lounge area and found him eating some breakfast at the dining table, fully dressed himself now in jeans and a grey blag t-shirt. You blushed at the fact you had the same one.  
Your heels clicked on the marble floor and he looked up as you made your way over, shovelling beans into his mouth from his fried breakfast. 

You smiled coyly, putting your hair behind your ears, not quite knowing how to end this. 

He stood up and walked over to you. Wiping the breakfast from his face. For a minute you snapped back to earth. Were you really in Tom Hardy's hotel room watching him wipe bean juice from his face? After Having been fucked by him all night long.  
Yes you were. It made you feel faint. 

"Do you want some toast?" He asked between mouthfuls.  
You did but you declined. 

"No I better go, thanks for last night. The movie was incredible" you offered as a means to an end.

"I'm sure it's going to do so well." You smiled genuinely. 

"No thank YOU." He replied.  
"Seriously, you don't know what you've done for me. I haven't felt like I did last night in a very long time. And again this morning" he smirked boyishly. 

Acting. Just acting. You remembered looking at him disbelievingly. 

"Johns waiting outside, I hope that's ok. You're gonna have to leave discreetly out the back and I have a car waiting for you to take you where you need to go. Do you live in London?" He said matter of factly.

"No I don't. I'm staying not far from here in another hotel, my friend will be expecting me actually" you said, fumbling awkwardly in your bag for your mobile. 

Your hand was yanked out of your bag as he grasped you, putting his hands around your waist like he was about to lead you into a dance. 

He leant down and kissed you, and you fell onto him gently, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck and giving him your mouth willingly. He nuzzled against your lips intensely, subtly and slowly, before dipping in his tongue to swirl around yours.  
His moustache smelt of beans and you smiled in the Kiss, your lips stretching wide and he laughed into your mouth, and grabbed at your bum with both hands. 

"Oi hands off" you said playfully, leaving his body and grasping his hand, letting yours leave his slowly as you walked towards the door. 

"I fuckin can't" he said watching your ass as it shimmied across the lounge to the door. 

You blew him a kiss and left.


	11. Selfies&Lies

You found John waiting outside like expected and smiled nervously at him.  
He didn't smile back just directed you towards the lift you had shared with him the previous evening, an air of animosity about him like you were getting in the way of the schedule.

John spent five minutes as he put you in the car curtly reminding you of your legal obligations and when his pager bleeped he asked you to excuse him. You sat deflated in the back of the car.

On returning to probably chastise you some more, making you feel like a naughty school girl, he instead requested your mobile number and email so as to forward onto you an abbreviated and anonymous version of the contract. 

You sighed, just wanting to get out of this place for a long hot shower to wash away your sins, but punched them into the tablet he gave you anyway.  
The car pulled out into the Saturday morning London traffic and the tears came rushing out before you could even instigate some type of self control to stop them. *Silly girl* you mocked yourself, but it didn't stop you as you cried all the way back to the hotel, unsure exactly why but just needing the emotional release after the best yet most bizarre experience of your life. You supposed it was sadness that it was over.

When you entered the hotel room, you discovered a scene reminiscent of a pig sty.  
There were empty ciroc bottles and lipstick covered glasses strewn around as well as filled ashtrays and items of deposited clothing. You scrunched your nose at the smell of stale smoke and sex as you wandered into the bedroom.  
Your friend was sprawled out on the bed asleep, a naked man doing the same at the side of her, a mass of limbs and body hair. 

You stifled a giggle, suddenly feeling much better about leaving her alone for the night in a strange city so that you could cheat on your husband. London had induced a naughty effect on you both obviously, as here your friend seemed to have done exactly the same thing.

As you showered off the remnants of last night and reflected on it all in your head, you began to see things in a more positive light as the water soothed your aching muscles.

You had fawned over that man for years, craving him in the flesh and not only had you seen him in it now but you had managed to have his flesh inside your own in an ever lasting bind.  
Nobody was ever going to be aware of it, you could go back to your dreary comfortable life playing mummy and wifey like it had never happened and nobody had got hurt. It was the best scenario all round except if you were honest with yourself it hadn't and never would be enough.  
But that was life and you had to get on with your own real one now you realised, as you spread the soapy coconut scented bubbles around your skin, your hairs stood on end at the thought of him washing you this way in an intimate act you wanted more than your next breath. Damn that contract, although you knew you couldn't contact him if you wanted to, having no means to do it.

When you returned to the lounge dressed in leggings and a hoodie, deliberating on ordering a mighty stock of room service or heading into London for some lunch, you ran into the male that had been indecently exposed at the side of your friend. 

"Um hi." You managed, in order to break the ice as his cheeks flushed.  
"Bye" he grinned, grabbing his trainers and leaving the room without even attempting to put them on. Somebody was in a bail out rush to complete his walk of shame.

You charged your phone as your friend showered, having decided between you that lunch and wine was on the menu to swap gossip afterwards.  
You found yourself idly browsing your usual social media outlets, refraining from posting on your fan site with a lump in your throat. It felt inappropriate now. The feed was amass with photos from the Dunkirk premiere, Tom in all his glory on the red carpet and posing with fans.  
Your heart skipped a beat as you came face to face with a picture of the two of you. The one with his shaggy hair and your goofy smile. It was plastered everywhere and you felt like people would be able to tell what happened next just because you knew.  
You wondered for a second how it had got out, noticing another one where you were whispering in Tom's ear at the barrier, and then remembered that your friend had taken them on her own phone and probably posted them herself.  
Oh well they were in the public domain now.  
You got the very thing you came to London for and a whole lot more on top. On top of you. 

Your phone ringing you startled you from your thoughts as your husband's caller ID flashed up on the screen. Your heart raced and you told yourself to pull it together and not act suspicious, answering coyly. 

"Hey babe" you offered shakily. 

"Oh so you're alive?!" He chastised you as you winced. 

"Yes babe. I'm alive. Sorry, the battery died when we were at the premiere, after drinks were a little wild and I've only just woken up to charge it" you only half lied. The after drinks HAD been wild. 

"S'ok" he chuckled. "You have a good time sweetie. The kids are fine and your mum's having them while I work today. You're planning on coming back tomorrow night, yeah?" He quizzed.  
You longed for the normality of home in that moment but brushed off the feeling.  
"Yeah il be home then. Got to dash, off sight-seeing" you lied again. 

"Did you get your selfie?" He asked amusingly.  
Well it was out in the public domain you couldn't lie about that one. 

"I did babe, and he wasn't all he's cracked up to be" another lie.  
He was more than that.  
Your husband laughed and said a few sweet nothings that gave you pangs of guilt as you returned them before hanging up.  
Deflated you looked at the saved selfie staring at you from the smart phone and hit the delete button.

Delete from phone memory. Delete from mind memory. Pssssh. Fat chance.


	12. A Wine A Day, Bottles The Feelings Away

After changing into summer attire, you were sitting outside a fancy bistro on a side street near Leicester Square, swigging back your Pinot Grigio like it was going out of fashion.  
The sun was out, casting a warm, positive glow on the crowds passing through and you were listening to your friend explain how she had been propped up at a bar when the hot guy from the previous night had bought her a drink and made a move on her. She had been too drunk to care about cheating and laughed out loud as she chanted her new motto: 

"What happens in London, stays in London." 

Indeed.

As your pizza to share arrived and you both tucked in ravenously, she stopped between mouthfuls to ask you the dreaded question.

"So what happened with you? Where did you stay? She asked innocently wiping crumbs from her lips. 

You hesitated, having not prepared a cover story and settled on taking another swig of your wine so you didn't have to answer instantly. 

Clearing your throat you replied at last.

"Oh, similar to you really. I attended some after party but Tom wasn't at it and I ended up getting hammered and copping off with some random." 

You kept your eyes cast down hoping she wouldn't see the obvious lie allover your shameful face. 

"Pah. Details woman!!! What was he like, did he hit it good?...mine did! I don't think I'm walking properly today" she chuckled between mouthfuls of pepperoni. 

You laughed along. "Yeah. He did pretty good." You smiled knowingly. An understatement of the century. 

After leaving the bistro, you wandered the streets of London with your friend, hitting some clothes shops arm in arm in good spirits and heading to sight see at Buckingham palace, stopping to take pictures with red buses.  
All the while your mind kept wondering to his lips. The feel of them clamped around your clit and sucking it powerfully, inducing shivers on a hot day at the memory. 

Later that afternoon whilst stopping for a coffee break to rest your feet and ease the load from the bags of shopping, you laughed internally at the wall display in Costa Coffee.  
It was like a wall of fame, plastered with framed and signed photographs of the manager and staff members with various celebrities.

Tom was there of course. Staring at you from the wall, his fingers in a scissor pose reminding you of the very act he relished with you the previous night. You couldn't escape him in his home town and you doubted you could escape him from your own head when you returned to yours. 

Whilst paying for mocha lattes and gingerbread men, your mobile rang in your pocket. Transferring the tray to the table you weren't able to answer right away and by the time you sat down and unloaded the drinks and got settled, it slipped from your mind to check who it was. When it beeped with an incoming text message a few minutes later you realised you better check it wasn't your hubby and that the kids were ok. 

"Who's bugging you?" Your friend quizzed. "Tell them to bugger off you're on your holidays" she scoffed eating her biscuit. 

"No idea" you said, your brow furrowed as you read the notifications. No caller ID. Missed call. Opening your inbox there was a message waiting. 

\- Hello, it's Mr H.  
Did you say you were in London for another night?  
X -

Your heart jumped in your chest as you realised who it was from, your throat dry despite the coffee you grabbed to swig down. The innuendo from the message was obvious. Did he want to see you again?  
No. Of course he didn't. He probably needed you to sign something else before you left right? So why would he chase you personally and not have his security man contact you?

"Oh it's that guy from last night" you said as your friend tried to lean over and read the text and your hurried reaction yanked it away. 

"Does he want to see you again?" She asked. "You must have given him the time of his life" she smiled. 

"Hmmm.." You replied unsurely as you typed a reply. 

-Hello, yes I did. One more night. Why do you ask?-

Expecting a written reply you jumped when kings of Leon "sex is on fire" (your ringtone) blasted out from the handset as another -No caller ID- flashed up on screen. Your friend stifled a laugh at the poignant song connection, starting to sing it out loud.  
"Ohhhhhh oh oh. Your sex is onnnnn fire!" She sung whilst pointing at you. 

"Give over" you laughed swatting her finger away with a mock stern look. 

"I'm gonna go take this outside" you laughed leaving the coffee shop hurriedly. 

"Hello?..." You answered hopefully, once outside. 

"Hey. You answered." Came the surprised reply, the voice deep and gravelly just like you remembered.  
"Um... Can you talk? Are you alone?" He asked. 

"Yeah... Well I'm on the street but yeah." 

"Right. Umm." He stuttered. He seemed nervous and you wished he would hurry up and tell you what he wanted. You had to go faint at the fact THE Tom Hardy was ringing your phone. You looked back through the window at your friend wiggling her eyebrows at you, if only she knew.

"Now don't feel under any obligation, because I don't know how you feel about what's happened. I can't say much ... Basically i don't trust mobile connections." He said and he was babbling, you weren't really sure what he was getting at.  
"Can you come back to the same place tonight?" He asked finally, turning silently hopeful as he waited for a reply. 

"Well..." You thought it over. "I mean I can. I was going out for dinner. But I can cancel easily enough." Your shaky voice betrayed your nerves.

"Right well. Yeah do. John said he can arrange dinner for you. And that you should wear something appropriate for a nice meal. John said he likes red and you should be ready for 8." Came the reply. 

You had to laugh, the code and the insinuation were comical. 

"Ok" you giggled. "Well tell John I can't wait. And he's lucky because Red's my favourite colour." You replied, amused.

There was a hitch of breath and a raspy giggle.  
"John says he can't wait either"  
And the line went dead.


	13. Lady In Red

At 7:45 you stood at your hotel vanity, your hands propping you up, placed on the sink. As you looked at yourself in the mirror you asked yourself again mentally if you were doing the right thing.  
You were actively planning to meet another man for (mind-blowing, but maybe still seedy) sexual relations, having already cheated with him, behind your husbands back. 

You would never have contemplated this scenario with anyone else, but this man did something to you that no one else ever had. Ever. And you were just too weak to resist him. There was no going back. 

You stood up, straightening the scarlet dress that you had picked up during the shopping spree, it left little to the imagination and it was probably far too young for you but he made you feel good enough to pull it off and like you were able to act 18 again. Plus he told you the very first night you met him that he was a man who could get what he wanted. And he wanted you, you in red specifically. You smiled to yourself as you re-applied the lipstick. 

Your straightened brown hair was pinned at the back in a sleek ponytail, you felt sophisticated and glamorous and more than a little excited. You had contemplated wearing no panties but realised you would need something to contain the bodily fluids he made you release just by the look he gave you. Another smile at your thoughts.  
As you gathered your things up into your clutch bag, you realised the red thing was a bit of a theme tonight. 

The lipstick that was red matched the dress that was red and then your flushed rosy cheeks from the half a bottle of red wine you had already sunk to calm the nerves. 

"Right, I'm going" you stated to your friend and her lover boy, cringing at them making out on the sofa.

When she had found out about the mystery man's offer she had persuaded you to go on the proviso of "what happens in London stays in..." Blah blah blah. Then continued to tell you that her guy had already arranged to come round to the hotel for "round four" or was it round five of "kinky, spanky, choke-hold fucking" as she so femininely called it. This had made the gateway easy for you to cancel the imaginary dinner plans and book a date with Tom. 

As you caught the elevator down to the lobby you found yourself wondering what would happen tonight. He had said something about a meal, which you hoped was true because your stomach was talking to itself already. You presumed he would have the hotel chef on standby for his every need and couldn't wait to tuck in, even if you were only going for the dessert on offer. 

As you reached the door, a man you hadn't seen before came out of nowhere and ushered you over towards the check in desk, making you sway in your heels at the sudden change in direction and pace.

"Good evening ma'am, I'm Lewis, if you'd like to come with me I will be escorting you to your transport." He quipped, looking around the lobby at people suspiciously. If he was trying to look inconspicuous he was doing a poor job of it. 

"Ummm...ok.. Sure" you replied apprehensively. Where was John? 

Lewis led you out of the back way, onto the back street alley that was full of litter and bins and storage containers. You scrunched up your nose and walked carefully around the strewn objects careful not to let your heels step in anything offensive. 

There was an expensive looking black motor with concealed windows waiting there for you, as he opened the door and gestured for you to climb into the back seat and walked around to the passenger side himself. 

As you adjusted to the interior surroundings, the driver swivelled in his seat to face you and you realised it was John, with a sigh of relief. You were beginning to feel like you were being kidnapped in a low budget movie. 

"Hello again miss" he said. He seemed less obstructive with you today, a little more tolerant than the morning you last saw him.  
You smiled weakly, again feeling ever awkward in his presence knowing he knew gory details of this entire situationship.

"Better hurry up, he's expecting you" and he turned back in his seat to fire up the engine. The hotel really wasn't far at all, and you understood the need for secrecy completely but couldn't help but feel bound by the fact you couldn't just walk there normally, having to endure a team of people and back entrances. 

In the lift up to the same penthouse, it was again you and john alone with nothing else for company but the awkward silence you had grown accustomed to.

He cleared his throat as the lift rose slowly.  
"You've left quite the lasting impression miss. He probably wouldn't want me saying this but he seems like he's on cloud 9 since the premiere."  
You weren't sure how to respond to this snippet but it made you smile at least. So he had employees to help with the groundwork even. No need, you were already sold before you met him. 

"I'm sure it's the response from the movie though, right?" You said politely. 

"No no. It's definitely you" he winked as the doors opened and he led you to the room for the second time.


	14. Gangsta Rap&Meatballs

As soon as the door opened, the aroma hit you. The smell of garlic and tomatoes wafting outwards towards the doorway. John ushered you in, and overtook you in the direction of the kitchenette. You followed him meekly, conscious of the way you walked and what you were doing with your hands. You were nervous and your throat was dry. 

As you turned the corner the sight hit you harder than the smell had, Tom was in the kitchen, stood over the stove. He was stirring some kind of sauce in a huge pot, and had gangsta rap oozing from a portable speaker device by the utensils. 

"Girl no need to be so tight lipped, all these bitches know you got me pussy whipped"   
he rapped along, spinning on his heel as john placed a hand on his back. He looked like he was ready to fight someone with the ladle he was holding and his face fell as he saw you behind John, a revealing smirk on your face. 

He leant to turn off the music.   
"Shit mate, you could have warned me, what happened to phoning?" He said his eyes crinkling at John, before his gaze turned to you again. 

"We were late anyway Tommy, thought you'd be ready. Do you need anything before I clock off? John said. 

"Nah mate, get going, all I need is right here" he said, a serious and intense look in his face as he took you in. 

John saluted you both and left, you heard the door clicking shut behind him and shuffled on your heels uncomfortably. You were a little over dressed compared to Tom. 

He had on black jeans, but his feet were bare, and his crisp navy shirt was open at the collar, exposing half his chest and the tattoos and necklaces that were ever present across it. 

"Literally lost track of time" he started... wandering over to you.   
"You look beautiful. Like another level of stunning" he uttered, devouring you with his eyes. You wished you hadn't put so much leg on show and pulled the hem of the dress down slightly, wavering under his stare.

"I'm just finishing up dinner, hope you're hungry" he said. 

"Starving!" Your first words a little croaky.   
"Good good, cmon, come over" he said taking your hand and leading you to the table he had been eating breakfast at the last time you saw him.   
It was adorned with romantic placements and you blushed a little at the sight of it. You hadn't expected this amount of effort.   
There were two plates on opposite ends of the table from each other, a midnight black tablecloth adorned with red rose petals and little tea light candles dotted around. There were two large wine glasses, two small glass tumblers, utensils, napkins and condiments.   
The lights were dimmer in this section, and you squinted at the red rose he had left on your chair.   
As you reached it, he held it out for you, smiling as you thanked him. 

You couldn't believe he was making the food himself, it was all so intimate you felt sad that it could only ever be temporary. 

"What's up babe?" He asked furrowing his brow, obviously noticing your less than happy expression. 

"Nothing, this is. This is all lovely" you said gesturing to the table. "I wasn't expecting it that's all" you replied.   
He leant down and kissed you on the forehead.   
"Il be back in ten minutes, pour yourself a wine or something" he suggested.   
You did and you glugged it back, it was sweeter than you were used to and as he returned you were ogling the label trying to decipher if it was authentic french wine or something similarly posh and fancy. 

"Bourgogne Pinot Noir" he uttered at you. "My favourite" 

"I thought you didn't drink" you replied before you could stop yourself. oops a revelation of your fangirling.

"Don't believe everything you read" he said, placing food bowls on the table.   
"I can unwind with a nice wine accompanying my meal- I'm no raging alcoholic" he said chuckling.  
You blushed at the suggestion. 

"So it's spaghetti and meatballs" he said "and I'm not sure what it tastes like because it's probably the first meal I've cooked since 1992 when I burnt the beans on toast" he said winking at you. You couldn't tell if he was joking or not but you laughed anyway.

He sat down opposite you and gestured for you to plate your own up from the bowls. There were dishes of rich red sauce and meatballs, spaghetti strands and Parmesan cheese with herbs. It looked and smelt divine, rather like the man opposite you. 

As you lifted the first mouthful to your lips you jumped at the clatter of knives and forks hitting his plate. 

"Orghhh fuck."   
"Shit..... Elughhhff" tom spat something into a napkin as you looked up at him bewildered. 

"Sorry love that's really bad." He said his eyes watering.   
"I wasn't joking I can't cook for shit I don't know why I thought it was a good idea- don't try it!!! Scrap it, I'll order some room service" he said sitting back, his face screwed up in disgust. 

You couldn't help your reaction then, you started laughing hysterically over your wine glass and doubling over with the shakes.   
You covered your mouth to drown out the snorting you knew might come next, your sides hurting from the amusement. Tom laughed his head off in unison, swigging some wine to cancel out the taste of the sauce. 

"I have to try it, it's only fair, you went to so much effort" you said holding your hands up in defeat. 

You thrust the fork in your mouth and started to chew, pinching your nose at the sour taste it excreted. How the fuck had he messed tomato meatballs up. It was comical. You downed some more wine as the bitter after taste finally left you. 

"Let's order Chinese" Tom chuckled, holding his hand out to escort you away from the table and the terrible food.


	15. Free Like A Bird

You kept looking over at him as he shovelled the noodles into his mouth. Those lips slurping them up had you thinking indecent and wicked thoughts about them.  
You had attempted to follow his lead and use the chopsticks provided with the take out cartons but he was just more cultured than you, you resigned as you stabbed at them with a fork. 

"C'mere you nutter" he said, chuckling as he placed the sticks between your fingers in a futile attempt to teach you. Your fingers resembled jelly now that he had touched them like that, but he tried anyway and ended up feeding you from them himself in an intimate yet highly embarrassing way. There was no sexy method to slurp Chinese noodles.

The sound system was gently playing some boyz II men and you found a certain solace in the knowledge you had similar musical tastes, you felt like he was perfect for you, if only you had found him sooner.  
Sitting cross legged on the floor eating greasy food from cardboard cartons you felt at ease in his company like you had known him your entire life. He had fetched you some hotel issue slippers whilst waiting for the food and had started a cat and mouse game of personal question badminton that was just getting interesting when the arrival of the food interrupted it. 

"So carry on then" he said, his bare foot resting comfortably on your leg as you both continued to eat. You scrunched your face up at him with a mouth full of fried rice, in silent question.

"About your life!" He pushed.  
"You said you were married, I mean I don't wanna know every detail because it's weird but.... Like are you happy?" He asked.  
He looked like a lost little boy when he said it, holding your gaze but then drooping his head when you didn't reply straight away, and swirling his food around with his chopsticks. 

"Lonely." You said, and his ears pricked up like a hopeful puppy. Or did you imagine that response. You were confused why he even cared about this stuff. Wasn't it easier not to mention reality and just enjoy the blurry daydream that this weekend had turned into. 

"Me too." He said.  
"Which is ridiculous because I'm constantly surrounded by people" he sighed, grabbing his wine and sipping at it, searching your face for a reaction.  
You nodded at him.  
"Me too" You matched him. 

Your legs started to cramp sitting cross legged on the shag pile carpet so you put your empty carton on the glass coffee table and moved yourself onto the cream leather sofa behind you.  
"It's hard to keep a mask on to the entire world you know." He continued.  
"I hate failing at anything. I failed my son with his mum and now history is repeating itself with my second."  
You felt sad for him, all the money and fame in the world couldn't make relationships work, you suspected it did the opposite and put mighty pressure on them in some cases. 

"You seem like you're a free bird, Tom" you said to him.  
"Like you just want to roam without answering to anybody."

He pondered on the thought whilst staring down at his manly fingers.

"I pay people for psychology you know" he laughed finally.  
"I didn't wanna dampen the mood I just wanted you to know my situation. Since I saw you at that barrier I feel like the black cloud following me has packed up its shit and fucked off" he cursed, seriously. 

"I knew when I spoke to you there was something there, I ain't ever felt like that. Instant... I don't know. Chemistry? Attraction? ... Need, want, I can't explain what. Not at first sight like that. You were just one person in a sea of people but all I could see was you. It just made me happy. And excited again, ya'know?"

He got up off the floor and plonked himself down at the side of you on the sofa.  
You eyed him suspiciously, you had fawned over him in movies for so many hours, as so many different personas, you didn't know how to take him as just... Him.  
You half expected him to start smacking on some gum like Freddie Jackson, or grunting in reply to your questions like mad max. 

Tom on his own was very intense. Like his characters, and somehow you still felt as though he had up a wall. Like he was acting. Acting you into his bed. But why would he need to when he had already had you in it? It was easier to believe he was lying as the alternative made your head spin. 

"Yeah....." You said trailing off as he reached for your hand and played around with your fingers, entwining them with his own on his lap. 

You noticed as your hands moved together against his thigh, that his jeans were rising, and you prodded against his growing erection to lighten the atmosphere. 

"Oi!" He sniggered, batting you away playfully. "I can't help that when you look the way you do." He turned and pushed you slowly downwards, raising your legs up so he was on top of you on the sofa, nestled between your legs. He grabbed a cushion and put it under your head and propped himself up on a heavily tattooed elbow.

"I wanna know everything about you." He spoke softly.  
"Tell me something nobody knows" he uttered tracing his finger down your arm with painfully slow movements inducing goose pimples all over your skin.

"I have a thing for lips" you said huskily, raising your head up to his and parting his plump ones with your finger.  
"I want them all over me" you continued, sucking your finger and letting it find its way back to his pillowy mouth. You traced your slippery index finger over his top lip and then down to his bottom and inside to rest on his tongue. 

He stared at you, sucking at the finger you were forcing in his mouth and he bit against it gently. You sucked in a breath as his hands started to wander up your thigh, pushing up the silk material of your red dress, above your hips to reveal your white french lace panties that clung to them. He put his fingers in the waistband, starting to slowly drag them downwards as he put his weight on you, lowering down to kiss in the crease of your neck. 

"Like this?" He said between pecks. 

His cologne filled your nostrils and made you lightheaded, you nodded silently and raised your fingers to his ear and played with the lobe as he kissed and suckled your jaw line trailing small kisses along it until he reached your mouth and your lips joined together.

\- Yoooooouh .. Your sex is on fire .... Lay where you're laying... Don't make a sound... I know they're watching.. Watching. -

You froze in your tracks as your mobile rang from your clutch bag on the table.  
He lifted off you, freeing you as you peeled your sweat ridden skin from the leather and sat up, your panties halfway down your legs.  
"Take it....." He said gesturing to your bag.  
You grabbed it, fumbling inside and took out your iPhone, wishing instantly that you hadn't as "HUBBY<3" flashed up on the caller ID.


	16. Good&Bad

Your heart raced as you watched the phone display, your feet frozen to the spot. 

You darted your gaze down at Tom's questioning eyes and told him who it was. 

"It's ok, take it, it could be the kids right?" He reassured you. 

You nodded but still felt uncomfortable accepting the call, you gestured to the bedroom as you answered, wanting to move away from him so you didn't have to watch his face's reaction to you conversing with your husband right next to him. And maybe to avoid your guilt. 

"Hello?" You answered cautiously. 

"Mummmmmy!!!" You heard on the other end. Your stomach dropped. 

"Mummy when are you coming home? ... Mummy I've got a new bike, I want to show you that I can ride it mummy! Daddy showed me how to do it properly. Are you coming back?" 

"Hello sweetheart..." You tried to interupt.  
"Mummy I'm in bed.. Daddy's reading me a book mummy."  
"Ok.. Well sweet dreams and Goodnight, il see you tomorrow baby. Put your dad on" 

"Hey love?!"  
"Hey"-  
"Where are you?" The question floored you.  
"Umm... What do you mean?" You asked softly, shutting your eyes as you sat down on the bed. 

"Sounds quiet that's all, it's 9:30, I thought you would be hitting the town?" -

"Yeah... Um.. Im not feeling too well actually, probably last night's hang over kicking in - think we're staying in with a take out." You lied through gritted teeth. -  
"Alright babe, well gotta go... Get the little one to sleep she's up late. See you tomorrow Night... I love you." He said. And he sounded like a stranger saying it to her in that moment. Love. 

You paused.  
"I love you too" and you put the phone down. 

You went to the bathroom and closed the door, putting down the toilet seat and sitting on top of it, putting your head in your hands. The waves of guilt felt a little too much in that moment, you felt nauseous, your stomach filled with dread. He was a good man, your husband. He didn't deserve the treachery, but you craved the other man in the next room more than anything in the world.  
More than your loyalty to him.  
More than the risk you were taking even being here.  
The deed was done already anyway. 

Was laying with him another night the difference between good and bad? The difference between once and never was the entire world right? What about twice? The thoughts swirled in your head as you heard a tap of knuckles on the door that dragged you back into the quiet room and reality. 

"I'm coming." You said, as you walked over and opened the door, looking up at him, your eyes betraying your sadness as you gave him a subtle smile.  
He took hold of your hand and took you back into the living room. He had cleared the food away and had poured another two glasses of the Pinot noir, the lights were dimmed and there was soft music playing in the background. It felt sensual, relaxed and just what you needed in that moment of chaos in your head, to calm your thoughts. 

"I know this isn't easy." He said, his gravelly voice almost an inaudible whisper, but a soothing balm all the same. He pulled you down onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around you. 

"It isn't for me either. We're good people, that's what that means. We have a conscience. But this pull isn't something I have the strength to ignore. I don't know what it is... You're filling something in me. I should have stayed away today, but I couldn't" he continued.  
Was he acting now? You still weren't sure. 

"What's the difference between good and bad?" You asked, your eyes searching his face for an answer. He smiled with his eyes.

"Good's going home. Pretending I don't exist. Getting a book out and reading a fairytale to yourself and going to sleep miserable. 

And bad.... Well... " he trailed off. Then he picked your chin up to his level after it had sunk to avoid his intense gaze. 

"Bad's real life. This moment. Bad is how I want you to act, be naughty for me, make me feel wicked - make me feel so bad it feels good."  
His tongue poked out of his big lips, just the tip visible as he clamped down on it with both the top and bottom. 

You acted on impulse, pushing him backwards, you got off of the sofa and sunk to your knees in front of him. You worked at his belt buckle, releasing it and undoing his button, his zipper, slowly teasing him. You kept your eyes on his as you yanked at his jeans, your fingertips in the waistband of his boxer shorts as you pulled both items together, letting him raise himself up to allow you the freedom to remove them. You pulled them down the length of his legs, exposing his knees and kissing them, feeling his light body hair against your lips.  
Once they were off you pulled off your own clothes, dragging your dress above your head and setting it aside. Your lacy white lingerie exposing the pinkness of nipples and flushed skin beneath it.

You settled yourself between his thighs, his swollen penis resting against the lined spatter of hair on his lower stomach, curved slightly, pointing upwards. His balls hung below an unruly bush of light brown pubic hair, they looked big and heavy and inviting. 

Raising your eyes to his intense stare once again, you watched him bite his lips, silently willing you to touch him. 

"I'm so horny" he said quietly. 

You smirked as you ran your finger tips up his exposed inner thigh, dragging the nails delicately along his skin, tickling the sensitive areas. You traced it over the surface of his taut ball sack, watching his shaft jerk. Once. Another trace. Twice.

He continued to watch as you knelt on your knees and took the head of his cock into your mouth, suckling the tip slowly. 

"Fuck...." He released, his head tipping backwards. 

You removed it with a pop, and when he was watching again you kissed the tip gently, letting the flat surface of your tongue rest on the underside of his foreskin and suck away the dribbles of his premature excitement. 

He let out sharp, hurried moans as you let the saliva from your mouth pool and fall downwards onto his length... As it began running down him you dribbled even more from your tongue, slavering all over him, letting it cover his shaft.  
You took his lubricated penis in both hands, placing the tip back inside your mouth and forming a tight seal.  
You began the assault with twisty hand movements, both fists able to cover him whilst your mouth drew up his helmet shaped end and sucked hard on it, making him squirm and gasp desperately beneath you. 

He looked down on you, his head falling back against the sofa at intervals as you removed your hands to allow him down your throat. Your gag reflex was non existent as you took as much of him as you could fit, never breaking his eye contact as you thrust your head in his lap, removing his length only to kiss the tip of him and spatter it with kitten licks before sinking down on him again. 

You wanted to drain the soul from his body, make him feel possessed by pleasure as you sucked it from him, your hands found his balls to massage them, your mouth wandering to kiss them and inhale their scent. His hands previously by his side had lost all control, grabbing at your pony tail and using it to thrust your head down his shaft faster.  
He was groaning and grinding himself against you, the odd "baby" escaping his lips as he fucked into your delicate mouth. 

As your seal rubbed against him, the saliva falling in rivers down the shaft and collecting in his now soggy pubic hair, he pushed you down onto him by the back of your head, his cock jerking violently inside your mouth. 

"Gmmmmmph" the sound was long. "Fuckkkkkk. Ugh.... Oh fuck baby! ....... Ohhhh Wow" he uttered, his forehead scrunched up tight in pleasure, exposing his age lines as he spurted hot thick semen into the back of your throat.  
You let it pour down, the saltiness apparent as it fired at the back of your mouth, giving you no choice but to swallow every last creamy drop. He pulled himself out with a fist at his base, so you opened your mouth allowing him to slap the end onto the flat surface of your tongue, the slapping noise loud with the stickiness as his release trickled down your chin. 

He stilled after a few ecstatic moments, his hand stroking his length slowly, and his eyes re opening, his lips spread to smile at you. 

You wiped the cum from your chin with the back of your hand.

"Was that bad enough?" You asked.


	17. Pocket Rocket

Tom sniggered at you under the forearm he had placed over his eyes, laid back on the sofa, with his jeans around his ankles. He bit his bottom lip and sucked in a breath.

"Let's just say I don't wanna come back from that other galaxy you just sent me to". There was a relaxed pause. 

"My little rocket" he laughed, suddenly pulling you onto his lap so your bare legs dangled over his. You giggled at the rough movement, and the welcomed skin on skin contact that was followed up by a soft kiss placed on your lips. 

"Do you wanna take a shower?" He said suddenly, breaking away from your mouth. You missed his lips instantly and found them again before answering.

"What..now?" You didn't feel like breaking off to shower, he hadn't even touched you yet. 

"Yeah now. Well since you wanna be so dirty.... Why don't you Let me wash them sins away from you" he said, stroking a loose strand of hair from your face and looking at you coyly to gage your reaction. You loved it when he looked shy.

You got up from his lap, making sure your movements were slow and calculated as you rose and wandered off sexily in the direction of the bathroom, looking back at him as you exposed your ass to his wandering eyes, peeling off your lacy lingerie letting them drop to the floor

He caught up with you by the bedroom door swatting you on it hard, and grabbing the skin where he had just smacked, putting his other hand around your throat and walking you like that in a tight hold through to the bathroom.

When he got you in there he bent you down forcefully over the vanity, as you allowed your elbows to rest on the cold marble you found there. It was hard to resist looking up into the mirror, so you didn't and met his eyes in it, making your stomach flip, your nipples harden and your hairs stand on end instantly. 

He kept his eyes on you as he ran his palm over the curves of your ass and down the back of your thighs. He wasn't as rushed now, he was doing it achingly slow and it was just as brutal. The centre of your thighs was aching, a slow throb building there, willing him to reach it soon and give it the attention it needed. 

Your eyes opened suddenly as he left you, turning to watch where he went. 

"Stay exactly where you are. There's a good girl" he said - and he sounded like you should probably obey him. 

You noticed now as he went that he was void of any lower half clothing, having shed the jeans you had pulled to his ankles earlier. You watched his tight ass as it wandered over to the stand up shower, big enough for ten people and turned on the jets. Water spurted in cascades to the floor, steam rising instantly as he closed the glass door and re-entered the bathroom. 

He smirked at you and your vulnerability, your body bent over the sink in all its naked glory. You arched your back as he returned to you, pushing your ass higher into the air, hoping he was about to hold onto it to pummel into you, like you needed him to so bad.

But he didn't, and it was driving you wild. 

He returned to stand behind you, his hands roaming to the front of you now, lifting you with both arms from the vanity only slightly, cupping your breasts with his palms. He kissed in the nape of your neck, his facial bristles tickling and teasing you as they wandered from your ear and down to your shoulder. You let your eyes close to enjoy the sensations. He took his hands off you to unbutton his shirt, your eyes on each other in the mirror as he peeled it slowly from his big shoulders, his pecs flexing as he shed it to the floor.

He was back tugging against your nipples now, pulling them and letting them drop, the bounce making his dick against your ass cheeks grow ever more solid. 

He pushed you back down gently, your breasts pushed against the marble and you looked at his reflection as he took the base of his cock in his hand and rubbed the swollen end down your pussy lips. They were soaking by this point, and you smiled at the fact it would be making a slick mess all over his tip. 

"Do you like it?" He asked you, his eyes back on your face, wanting to see your reaction from the stimulation he had finally started to give you. 

"Yeah" you moaned, "Tom please, put it......in me" you managed. Your throat becoming dry, your brow shiny with perspiration due to the ever growing sauna he had created. The steam was making it hard to swallow. The mirror around you was clouding, your hands holding you up, now slipping on the condensation building atop of the marble you rested against. 

"Why rush it baby?" he whispered.  
"I'm gonna make you cum so many times tonight, you'll be begging me to stop soon, never mind start" he said, and your clit throbbed again. 

Aware of your wetness on his shaft, he knelt down behind you and parted your legs aggressively, exposing your slit to his eyes. As he perched on his bare knees against the marble, his fingers began to probe against your pussy as you felt two thick ones rimming the entrance and circulating your juices before plunging inside, instantly knuckle-deep. He wiggled them inside you, and you weren't sure wether your panting was from the steam or the rush of pleasure he was forcing you to deal with. Probably both. 

As you struggled to catch a breath, the mirror now completely clouded up in front of you, he pushed his face into you, burying his nose against your folds and allowing his wet tongue to reach the bundle of nerves that had been pining for him all night. His beard was sharp against such a sensitive area as it tickled in all the right places. 

He flicked the tip of his tongue gently against it, before re entering a finger inside you.  
You swallowed down a wave of intensity as you willed yourself not to blow so soon. You could feel sensation everywhere, you were sure if he touched any part of you for a moment longer you would come apart and sink in a heap to the floor. 

You willed yourself to hold off as he changed technique to allow the flat surface of his tongue to lap at you, moving it in circles with pressure against the nub, before returning to jab at it with his pointed end and form a seal of suction against it to suck at you.

He was teasing and coaxing an orgasm from you, bringing you to the edge before removing all stimulation and blowing on you gently, the cold air welcomed in the steam filled room but the very same thing driving you crazy. 

His fingers came back to fill you completely, your pussy holding onto them tightly as they moved slowly in and out of you, his tongue so slimy and warm, licking you everywhere, eating you so good. 

You were craving him, as he teased your flesh with every lick and suck as he spoke again, his fingers increasing their pace, twisting inside you to hit your G-spot. 

"C'mon love, I want your pussy to drip for me before we fuck.. I wanna taste you." He mumbled 

He sounded so far away as the heat in the room made your head pound. You were dizzy, your vision blurred as the wave of intensity rose slowly, building sensation before crashing like a tidal wave down on him.  
You came harder than you ever had before, sure you had felt your pleasure squirt at him as your knees bent, your legs finally failing you. 

He held you up as he lapped at you, letting your release dribble down his chin and into his beard, the contractions against his fingers slowing as he supported your weight with his arms and you finally lost all ability to stand.


	18. ShowerMeWithEmotions

He grabbed you before you fell, letting out a groan as you came on him. The sound made a vibration on your vagina lips as his mouth finally left the spot and his fingers entered you roughly.  
As you clenched on his digits, he held you up with one arm around your waist and leisurely fingered you like he hadn't a care in the world. At this moment he felt like he hadn't.  
Once you had finished your orgasm, you regained your momentum and lifted yourself off of his probing fingers. He pouted his full lips at you then, in a mock protest, raising the two fingers he had just used to pleasure you with and putting them into his mouth to suck.  
You went crimson instantly, and giggled girlishly, a little too high pitched for your own liking as he did it, feeling shameful but full of lust at exactly the same time.  
How could he make you feel like a naughty teenager again? You never wanted this feeling to end. But you had to be realistic that this would be the last time you could manage this with him. After all you were leaving London tomorrow. And this fantasy tryst would be over. 

As you sagged once more against his body, sinking down to his level as he still knelt naked on the tiled floor, he stood slowly and lifted you with him. Picking you up like a worn out child he took you to the shower over his shoulder. You could see his ass cheeks clenching as he walked you there and the familiar tingle was already back between your thighs. 

When he opened the glass, you felt the rush of steam escape from the roomy luxury hotel booth. Inside was a stone seating area, 4 giant monsoon shower heads blasting out water in all directions, and a shelf containing more bath products than a shower gel factory. He placed you down gently onto the seat, soaking you in the process and you laughed between spluttered breaths as he finally pointed the shower heads to more appropriate places. The toothy smile on his face lit up the booth more than the spotlights on the ceiling, that cast shadows in the confined space. It made your heart skip a beat at the realisation he was smiling at you and he was happy. Happy to be here doing this with you even though it should've felt so wrong. 

Tom wondered over to the shelf and twiddled about with the coloured bottled products, until he settled on an aqua coloured gel with a silver lid. 

He looked at you then, watching him, both self conscious and eager in equal measures, with your wet legs crossed on the tiled seat. 

"C'mere" he said, hardly audible over the shower jets. And without giving you a chance to respond in action or dialogue, he reached out for your hand and dragged you into a standing position. He pushed you back forcibly against the wall as you let out a gasp, your back hitting the slippy but very solid tile of the sandy coloured booth wall. The pain stung but you couldn't care less.

"Baby I'm gonna be rough with you" he said in an eerily calm and gravelly voice as he leant his lips seductively into your ear, the small amount of fluff below his bottom lip scratching your lobe.

"Tell me now if you don't want that." He said as he pulled his head back to search your face for an answer. One of his hands brushed your wet hair from your cheek as he stood uncomfortably close to you, his growing hardness beginning to press against your thigh as he tentatively held the gel bottle in his other hand. His breathing was ragged and heavy. And when you silently bit your lip in wanton desire, not providing any answer, his volume got louder, his excitement exploding angrily. 

"ANSWER ME" he shouted, his deep voice echoing in the small confined space, his palm slapping the wet tile of the wall behind your head making you jump, your hands moving involuntarily to push out against his chest. This was a new side to him, but it reminded you of his movie roles, like psychotic but hot Freddie Jackson and it made you want him more. He could mean it, he could be furious and lash out at you, or he could be acting to set the "I need you hard" mood and you think you knew him well enough by now to decipher which it was.  
Your answer was pooling in your private parts already, you were so hot for him that you were struggling to breathe easily and every nerve ending in your body was stood to attention, prickling at you. Why couldn't you speak. You blinked your long lashes at him. Glad of the waterproof mascara. 

"I want you however I can get you Tom" you finally managed, barely a whispered response but all he needed to forge ahead.  
He looked angry and slightly demented as he seductively poured the gel from a height onto your chest. It quickly glided in an oily river to your breasts and he cupped them tenderly at first, massaging in the gel until it formed a soapy lather that covered your hard nipples. Then he began to tug on them, every so often giving one a nip that made you gasp at him, followed up with a soft kneading to relieve the sting. He never allowed your eyes to leave his stare and it was knocking you for six. You had butterflies.  
The Water targeted his back, spraying off of his broad shoulders and covering you both in a river of warmth that kept your bodies slippy against one another. Pouring more gel into his hand, he tore his eyes away from yours and reached out to put the bottle back in its place, returning his hand to your breast first, and gliding it slowly down until it reached between your legs as he pinned you to the wall.  
He began to rub the shower gel into your light spattering of pubic hair, creating more soapy bubbles as his fingers put pressure on your clit, probing downwards to your entrance and dipping inside. He came forward then, his wet head in your neck, biting at the skin there, sucking, probably giving you hickeys as he nibbled a line back up to your ear and moved across to your jaw. His hand never left your clit, rubbing in circles now, stimulating the bundle of nerves under his finger tips, coaxing moans from you as his mouth finally reached your own. 

His tongue was hot and wet as it dipped into your mouth slightly, teasing you, not giving you enough of it but subjecting you to too much sensation all at the same time. The mounting steam made it harder and harder to breathe, the burning pleasure between your thighs was mounting fast, his excitement pressing heavily against your inner thigh as he started to grind his own body against yours. It was all too much to take. 

"Tom I..... "  
"Shhhh" he said gruffly. His hand leaving your clit and slapping against your mouth. He kept the hand pressed there, making your heart race as he opened your thighs to rub the helmeted end of his penis against you. He groaned loudly, forcing it up and down your slippery Labia and watching it happen, his hand covering your mouth restrictively. Your legs felt like dead weights, and as though reading your mind he stopped and reached both his hands round to your ass cheeks and squeezed them, digging in his finger tips.  
"I'm gonna fuck you in here so hard" he said, and you weren't sure if he meant in the shower or in your ass but at this moment you were so ravenous for him you couldn't differentiate the two possibilities. His hands gripped your upper thighs and he lifted you with ease wrapping your legs around his waist as he slammed you back against the tile yet again.

"Ahhhh" you yelped this time, your shoulder blades smashing against porcelain. But his desire had taken over, he was all over you with his mouth kissing your lips and your neck and ears, pinning you up against the wall as he grabbed his cock by the base, positioned it on you and rammed it inside.

It felt like it was splitting you in two, he was rough and he was in you to the hilt immediately, his belly smacking against yours with wet noisy slaps as he started to thrust desperately inside you. You gripped your thighs tighter around him to prevent slipping down his body as the water cascaded over his shoulders, down your breasts and ran in rivers to the area your bodies were meeting. Your combined moans echoed in the booth as you held onto him with both arms around his neck, his own hands gripping you by the ass cheeks and pulling you on and off his length, the strokes deep and fast. He was fucking you so hard it hurt, a biting sting with every snap of his hip bones against yours, every grunt in your ear and desperate kiss against your mouth making a painful ache build low in your groin. 

"You like it hard, don't ya" he said naughtily, panting hot breath in your face, his stamina apparent as he screwed you harder than anyone ever had. He moved slowly in reverse, holding your entire body against his own, stumbling backwards until his own back hit the glass wall at the other end of the booth. Your hands reached out to push against it, swiping at the condensation built there with wet fingertips.

"Uhhhhh, ohhhh fuck" you managed, holding his wet head against you, your fingers sliding through his drip wet hair. He turned around and pushed you against the glass, Speeding up at the encouragement, but his strokes didn't relent in intensity as they banged into you, and his middle finger reached round to toy with the entrance to your ass. He pushed it inside as you came, twisting it upwards and widening the passage as your vagina contracted against his dick, the pleasure crashing like a wave against you, wringing you out in hard bursts, all volume lost from your capabilities. As you slowed down with your spasms, he sped up with his thrusts, ramming furiously and gasping loudly.

"Fuck...." He groaned. And he dropped you down so abruptly you had to hold onto his upper arms to stop yourself from falling. He held his cock at the base and you both watched intently as his semen gushed from the end of him between you both and spurted upwards onto your lower stomach. 

When it stopped leaking, he lifted his gaze to you, his soft eyes full of an intensity you had never seen in them before, or anyone's ever come to think of it. 

"Wow" was all he could manage... And he wobbled over to the seating area, falling onto it hard and putting his head in his hands. You went over to him, concerned, wondering what was wrong with him.  
"We're in fucking trouble" he said looking up at you as you touched him gently on the shoulder. And you knew exactly what he meant. There was no coming back from that.


	20. Sell Me An Egg

He had made you a cup of English tea in a proper floral China tea cup and you sipped at in bed, the BBC news droning in the background as he spoke to you. Normality in a surreal setting.  
Tom was clad in dark grey boxer shorts, the kind with the elastic black waistband and the buttons that always left a peephole of flesh on show between gaps in cotton material. He sat hunched over on the bed, his tummy ripples hanging over the waistband and his shaggy haired head, still damp from the shower, stuck in a magazine. 

"And they never, EVER tell you what actually got said for you to respond that way. They mislead their whole audience into thinking I've come up with some asshat response to an absolute shambles of a question. Making me out to be an awkward dick as per, I hate mis-quotes. This is what is wrong with the world and why I hate journos..." He finished, throwing the magazine onto the floor with a smacking sound effect. And I hate the fact that you're wearing clothes again" he added, and you waited for him to laugh but he didn't. 

You sucked in a deep breath. He was so intense it scared you repeatedly. He was everything you had expected him to be whilst also being everything you hadn't. A chaos of lovely contradictions. 

"I can see why you don't want to speak with them, twisting everything you say to portray a certain storyline. I work in advertising." You explained. "I'm a pro at misleading to sell a product".

He raised an eyebrow at you and his moustached twitched. 

"How would you sell me?" He asked quietly and he came and got in the bed at the side of you, flicking off the TV and glancing at his phone that hadn't stopped flashing since you had left the shower room an hour earlier. He continued to ignore it. 

"Pitch me, what do you see? I wanna know what I'm like to you. If I was your product how would you get me off the shelf".  
You chuckled at this. You had been married a long time and your husband had never asked you this type of imaginative question. Tom's brain knew no bounds and he was playful and interesting and stimulating in a thousand different ways. He was a breath of fresh air and you were falling in love with him. Not with his celebrity persona. Not with his characters. Not with his cock.  
Just Tom. The nutty and mesmerising and protective and salacious and dreamy persona that he didn't give away to just anyone, you knew that much.  
Could you go ahead and pitch him that?!

His eyes crinkled into age lines at the sides as he smiled warmly at you, reaching over to massage your knuckles. "Go on woman, I'm waiting..." He said. 

Putting down your tea on the bedside table you shifted your body to face him.  
"Ok." And you paused unsure how to approach this. 

"Your an egg". 

And he burst out laughing as a reaction, spit flying out from under his moustache and down his exposed front. His prominent tooth bared in all its glory as his grin spread wide. 

"Come again?" He asked rubbing at his beard, scratching it with his fingers, and keeping the questioning but smug smile plastered on his face, his eyes on yours hanging on your every word.

"Like I said, you're an egg. Because you sit in a bowl of madness, in boiling water with bubbles all around you and you have this seemingly impenetrable surface, hard as nails, a shell, rather like a tortoise or a snail or a cockle found on the beach...."  
And his laughter rang out again.

Your metaphors were not lost on him and the fact that you just got each other so well, made your heart skip beats and your happiness radiate at his reaction. You carried on as he shuffled closer to you and started toying with the hem of the silk nightgown you were wearing.

"But inside you're gooey. and soft and runny and funny and lovely. You're warm and you're wacky and you're wholesome and you're a provider, and then just like that -you're a shell again. But What's not to love? I love eggs." You finished.  
And you had to drag your gaze away from his because it was making your belly flip with nerves. He wasn't laughing anymore. 

He took your face in both his hands, cupping your jaw and raising your eyeline to his own.  
"I've never met anyone like you" he said passionately, licking his lips as his eyes found your mouth.  
"I honestly wish things were different" he mumbled, and this was the first give away of how he felt about this whole predicament you had found yourselves in. 

"Well me too, I can't believe tomorrow this is all going to be over" you said in response. He sighed loudly. 

"I have a feeling it won't be over for a very long time. Wether we ever see each other again or not." He said quietly, and you remembered that he had the best way with words, a lyrical creator of the right thing to say.

"I want you to know that this has meant something to me. Whatever it is, whatever it was, whatever it might become, I've had the best few days". 

"Me too..." You replied, a little choked. And he kissed away the words you couldn't say as he gently pushed you down on the bed with his body weight. He pulled on the light cord and plunged you into darkness, the window with its open curtains allowing the twinkling lights of the London skyline to glitter at you. The setting and the mood felt so romantic. You held onto his thick, tanned neck as he kissed you, not letting you stop for air, but being so soft and slow and forceful all at the same time. Your hands wandered over his back, his trap muscles bulging underneath your delicate hands, down to the small of it, to the waistband of his boxer shorts. He lowered his head to nibble below your ear lobe, dragging his beard against you and gently helping you lower the pants from his ass and down to his knees. He sat upright and dragged them over his ankles, throwing them In a heap on the floor. Then he climbed under the covers and forced his way carefully between your thighs, gathering the silk material of your nightgown in fists at your hips.  
Neither of you needed to bother with foreplay. No need to touch and kiss and lick each other in intimate places to feel the burning rush that was prickling over your entire combined collection of flesh already. His hard and warm member rested against the lips of your sex, moist with your need for him as he lowered himself down enabling your bellies to touch. His unruly pubic hair tickled your sensitive skin, the wiry bristles stimulating you delicately, heightening every sense your body possessed. 

"I just wanna be inside you again so bad" he whispered huskily, reaching his hand down to steady his penis and grip its base to guide it.  
You moaned a response, grabbing onto his head and pulling him to your chest, feeling with a forceful rush of pleasure, the head of his cock push into you slowly.  
And it filled you, leaving no room for anything but a stinging desire as he let it consume you as much as he could, a low gravelly groan escaping him as his head buried itself in the crook of your neck, his hands writhing through your hair, his firm ass bobbing between your thighs as he got started inside you, and you raised them around his torso. Clasping your ankles at the small of his broad back, you pushed back against him, meeting his intense thrusts with little audible gasps of pure pleasure.  
As you both bucked in slow ecstasy, he took your face by the chin and kept his eyes on yours. His brow was furrowed, and you raised a finger to trace each one of the lines that he displayed there and the little wrinkle of his forehead between his eyebrows. He relaxed the frown, biting his plump bottom lip, dewy with perspiration and kept his eyes on you as he thrusts hardened, his strokes long and slow inside you, his eyes looking into you and making you so feel so desired. You were giving up your body willingly but those eyes felt like they were Raping your soul. 

"Baby, baby, baby" he whispered softly, as he bucked his hips, grinding in you slowly.  
"You're so fucking beautiful. Gmmmmph" and he slammed a bit harder, as you felt the familiar sensation rising low in your belly.  
"And you're so fucking tight. Pussy so tight" he was saying, his hair sticking out all over the place as the glow of London cast shadows in the bedroom and just enough light for you to see his half pained expression as he screwed his cock into you, speeding up his pace. He raised himself up, licking at his thumb, sucking it's wide girth and then lowering it between your bodies to your clit. He pressed the lubricated tip onto you and he circled, rubbing slowly as his thrusts continued to make you ache in the nicest way possible.

The secondary stimulation was too much. You felt too much.  
"Tom I..... I'm gonna...."  
And you groaned so loud it reminded you of a feral animal. Or a porn actress worthy of an Oscar but you couldn't have acted this feeling. You felt it in the tips of your fingers, and your nipples brushing delicately against the sparse hairs on his chest as his body flattened against you and then raised up again. Then a wave of pleasure and a rush of intensity came over you, unable to stop the tidal wave of feeling as your vaginal walls gripped at his shaft inside you and you came so hard for him.  
When you finished loudly, your name was allover his lips and he pulled himself from your body and smashed his mouth down onto yours, writhing and rolling with you until you were on top of him. The wet deposit of your orgasm spread onto his stomach as he pulled you astride him, and you giggled as you turned the opposite way around and lowered your vagina cautiously onto his face.  
He groaned into you, smothering his face into it, his nose somewhere it oughtn't be as you lowered your own head to reach for his erection.  
You were mad for each other once again. Like a pull from somewhere that neither one of you could fight against. The current was too strong but you wouldn't have resisted anyway.  
Kissing his tip, you let saliva pool in your mouth and then dribble down his shaft. As it gathered around the base, you relished the sogginess of his pubic hair as you massaged his sack with your finger tips.  
You felt him groan into your pussy, and push your thighs off of him slightly so that he could enter a thick digit inside you. And then another.  
You took his dick into your mouth and pulled at it, working your seal on him, thrusting against him until you felt the veins in his length start to stir. He fingered your leisurely and began to speed up as he bucked his hips, coming in a short and sharp burst against the back of your throat. 

*****************************  
You lay contently on his chest as he stroked your upper arm with a quiet gentleness. Neither one of you could think of anything to say to each other. You hadn't spoken since you had pitched him to himself and fallen into bed.  
This was your last night together. A last chance to wake up in each other's arms. And as you nuzzled into his armpit, your own arm reaching across to rest on his neck, you cried a few silent tears at the sound of his gentle snores before falling into a troubled sleep.


	21. Lillies&Lockets

You reached out with a hand to the space next to you and felt it empty before you even opened your eyes. So you didn't open them. Then you remembered you had to leave today, so you reluctantly did so, whilst sitting upright and reaching out for your delicate silver wristwatch that you had laid out on the bedside table before bed. Next to Toms phone and E-cigarette, which were now gone, like he was.  
By the still silence of the hotel room you had already figured out he wasn't in it. And you knew why. A goodbye would be too painful, at least it would be for you and you suspected he had detected you were in far too deep and saved you the embarrassment of displaying your obvious distraught to his face.

*********************************  
Tom sat in an office chair in downtown Soho, London. His agent Lindy talked audibly to him about how he shouldn't be going M.I.A. She was flailing mad arm gestures in his direction and muttering about how he was behind with his script and needed to attend screen tests for two hours later that day, have meetings with five or six different people and record some voice over at a west London TV studio.  
His phone was on the desk in front of him, surrounded by littered scripts and notepads containing illegible handwriting and doodles, and it flashed yet again, distracting him from his thoughts.  
It was Charlotte. Again. And he couldn't bring himself to answer. Again.  
All he could think about was how he had let himself down. Let his family down. Why had he had to go about it this way? He had lots of questions for his own actions but one thing he knew for sure is that things had to change and that they could never be the same again. The woman he had spent the last couple of days wrapped up in was right. He was an egg, a small egg in a big pan of boiling, bubbling over water. And the bubbles, or people were banging into him and knocking him around, forcing him this way and that, in directions he didn't necessarily want to go in, and all the while hardening his surface to the point he had lost himself. 

As the rain pelted the windows and formed diamond droplets that ran in reflective streams down the glass, he watched them fall and cast his mind to the vision of a woman in his hotel room, and wondered if she had woken up and found him gone yet.

He didn't know how it had turned into what it had. It was supposed to be a contracted fuck. It was supposed to be grab a fan you liked the look of, make her sign her tongue away to never spill the sordidness, screw her senseless and send her on her merry way. Then go back to trying to work things out with Charlotte, having got the naughtiness out of his system.  
But the truth was she had opened his eyes to what true desire and affection felt like and he was under some kind of a spell he couldn't quite fathom. What he expected from her was unclear. She didn't live nearby, she was married herself. They both had children. He had an image to uphold as an ambassador of charities and a role model for people the world over but he wasn't sure if any of that mattered more than the feeling he had in his chest, a crushing sickly pain, at the thought of never seeing that woman again. 

"TOM!!! are you even remotely listening to the itinery?" Lindy barked at him. 

He blinked up at her, pulling his cap further down on his forehead and rising up from the swivel chair. 

"No. No I'm not." He mumbled, and he got up and left her stood there with her mouth agape. 

***********************************

After showering away the acts of the previous night, and early disorientated hours of the morning if you remembered correctly, you gathered up your things.  
Switching on your phone you had missed calls from your husband and your friend that you had travelled here with but barely saw at all. Familiar pangs of guilt surfaced as you squinted out at the London landscape of buildings basking in the summer sun.  
You called your husband because you couldn't put it off forever, you would be seeing him tonight, and most definitely be laying with him like he would want, would have missed. You weren't sure how you were supposed to revert back to vanilla fumbles under the fresh boring sheets of your dated married bedroom, but then you had no choice. Or did you?  
Tom had shown you if anything that you needed to break free from restraints and conformities and be who you wanted to be, be yourself. But if you couldn't be with him then what was the point in being alone and breaking up your family for a wish upon a star. A famous and unreachable star. 

He picked up on the third ring. 

"Hey stranger! I just wanted to know what time to get you from the station later? The kids are at school and your mum is collecting them so we could grab a bite to eat before going home if you like?"  
"Sure." You said disinterested.  
"I think il be back about 5pm, my train is at 2, I have to go now, was just checking the kids are ok." You said, failing miserably to keep the paranoia from your voice, keeping the conversation short like you were in a mad hurry. You had no desire to speak to him right now.

"Ok babe, see you then, Love you." He said, and you hung up choking on your lack of reply and swallowed it down hard.

***********************************

Tom crossed the threshold to his house and chucked his keys onto the sideboard. She was already stood there with her hands on her tiny hips, small dictator face frowning and narrowing her stony eyes.  
The dogs bounded up to him with a more welcoming greeting, jumping at his stomach and nearly knocking him down, he felt weak.  
He could tell that she knew something was amiss. The air between them felt so hostile, even more so than normal and for once his house didn't even feel like home. He didn't want to be there any more than he felt she wanted him there. 

"Well I don't even want an explanation. Or an excuse." She said.  
"Just pack your shit and get out". 

He frowned then, his eyes wide he pushed past her in the hallway and into the vast and cluttered living room of his Victorian town house.  
The baby wasn't there, at Nursery whilst she worked from home he supposed, and he missed him. His soft baby hair and that Johnson's talcum powder smell. 

"Where's Junior?" He said, sitting on the fabric sofa awash with a blue cotton throw with tassels, that he began to aimlessly twiddle between his fingers, avoiding her gaze. 

"Oh now you fucking care?" She shouted as she stood over him with her arms crossed. It stung and he shut his eyes to try block her out. 

"Tom I can't do this anymore." She said quietly now.  
"I can't wait at home wondering when you're gonna drop back in, should I make you dinner should I not make you dinner? Checking my phone for replies to the hundred messages and voicemails I've left you, finding out about your day from John, or Lindy, or any fucking fan you pass in the street. Why don't you want to be here?" She said, more exasperated than angry now and he felt bad. 

His head in his hands, voice muffled he had to say what he had been feeling for too long, and what these past couple of days had confirmed to him like a slap in the face.

"I don't love you anymore." He blurted out, perhaps in a more harsh way that he had intended. But she didn't look shocked, more relieved as she screwed up her mouth.  
"I mean, Charlie I love you, you're my babies mum, but.... I don't know. I can't stop myself from saying the cliche sentence that I'm not IN love with you any longer......" He trailed off as she sat on the opposite sofa, the one with the red throw over- nothing matched in this house and it irked him now, even though it had never done previously.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair " It's ok Tom. I've known this for months, and now I feel the same. I've been holding on, clawing desperately for the baby, not wanting to cause a disruption, trying to project the public image, trying to get back what we once had - and for what? it's long gone."  
He went over and hugged his wife. He did love her, he really did. But it wasn't the kind that stimulated him in the way he needed, not like the kind he had for you.

 

***********************************  
You noticed as you put on your socks, sat on the dining table chair, that there were some objects on the table.  
A huge bouquet of white lillies to be precise, and you wondered how you hadn't noticed them as soon as you entered the room. They were decorated with silver glitter and wrapped in grey tissue paper, tied with a pink ribbon.

The breakfast menu lay open at the side of them, raised on top of something and as you lifted it off to see what was underneath, you noticed he had circled the second item on the breakfast list with a black marker.

"Eggs Benedict". You snapped it shut, your heart smiling but your face not able to form one as easily.  
The objects underneath were a small envelope and an even smaller dark green box that you could tell already contained jewellery.  
All you could think was how flowers, poetry and gifts were what most women would bask in the glory of but you only wanted him. 

You opened the note and saw the scrawly handwriting you had seen only 2 days previously, when he had left you a note in his bathroom asking you to do inappropriate things with him. This one was more personal. It read: 

 

//  
To my Rocket (who can't use chopsticks and looks REALLY good in red),

The words I have to say should have been spoken to you before we said goodbye. But I knew I couldn't bring myself to say them or even watch you hear them as you left me for good. 

This may sound absolutely ridiculous but this experience has left me dumbfounded and I don't quite no where I am headed anymore.  
I know it's not the same way I once was and I know that I especially, am not the same. 

Please accept this gift as a reminder of our time together, being who I am means I can slip away in the early hours of the morning and get just about anything made for me within the hour! Some perks to this straight jacket life I lead after all.  
However it is by no means a way of reminding you of me once you return back home. I understand if you leave it behind like you do me, and it will be returned to me by Big John, the one who wanted you to wear that God damn red dress and sign a silly contract never to contact me again. You don't have to listen to that part. That's null and void if you take the gift with you. 

All my heart (yes really)  
EGG xxxxxx  
//

You took a deep breath through your silent tears as they fell onto your quivering lip, before you set the letter down on the mahogany table top.  
Pulling the flowers closer you sniffed them deeply and wondered what to take from the words he had written.  
He had made you fall so hard for him that it hurt, what was the letter supposed to achieve? What did he mean to tell you in it, because your head was feeling groggy and you couldn't decipher the underlying currents too cleverly.  
So he said he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to you, and that you had changed the direction in which he wanted to head in his life. You gathered that he had bought you a gift, the one that you now held in your hand but daren't open, as you tried to work out if he had really said what you thought him to have.  
That you could contact him? That you could ignore the stupid contract instructing you otherwise? ... 

That was better than the gift he had presented you with, you were sure of it. 

***********************************  
Tom was stalking back down his street like a man possessed. He parked his expensive car away from his house for obvious reasons and it was held in a garage a couple of streets down. He had to get back to her before she left. He reckoned she would be back at her own hotel now, and he scrolled his phone contacts as he walked trying to get to her number so that he could stop her leaving. He had no idea what time her train was, he just knew it was PM and that now this was almost upon them. 

He wondered if he should call John first and see if she had left the box, because if she had he would surely make a fool of himself by asking her to stay longer, to make arrangements to stay with him, to leave her husband for him and her life and stay always.  
If she had left the box then he should take it that she didn't feel the same way and be glad that she had opened his eyes to what he really needed in his life and how to go about getting it. 

The second scenario filled him with dread and he almost cried when a group of girls began the familiar arm flapping and crowding of him that so many before them desperately had. 

"It's Tom Hardy, it's Tom Hardy, please Tom, can we take a picture with you".......

***********************************

You stared down at it in disbelief. Contained in the box was an ornamental, old English, vintage Locket.  
The Rustic face of it had markings and floral patterns and it looked weathered and aged. The tiny note accompanying it inside the box, read: 

"It was my grans and now it's yours.X" 

The smile spread on your lips as you tentatively took it from the box, handling it as though it was a newborn baby and seeking out the clasp.

Inside the first layer were two small symbols, one on either side. You laughed at Tom's complexity. He couldn't just give you jewellery. It had to be the most meaningful piece he could find, and it had to have messages that you had to try and decipher and it was so typically irrevocably from him and from his heart. You loved it.  
The symbols were what you suspected to be Chinese, and the irony was not lost on you that he had chosen that particular language based on the heartfelt meal and conversation you had shared the previous evening, after his disastrous meatball affair. They were also in red. Again in relation to the previous evening which had been, you realised now,the most life changing one you had ever experienced.  
What the symbols meant though, you had no idea.  
You pulled the piece apart to reveal the second windows of the locket, and he answered for you, the riddle.

It contained a word in either window. 

"LOVE" and "INSTANT".


	22. Time stand still

Tom ran past the crowds that gathered near the entrance to the station. People stopped to look, but dressed down in his brown plaid shirt and cargo pants, most didn't bat an eyelid.  
He had been through kings cross more than he had had hot dinners but it seemed so foreign to him now as he stopped, with his hands on his knees, bent down and panting. 

Damn he thought he had speed and agility, he mentally kicked himself for letting his training slip because he was all out of breath and sweaty near the barriers and his disorientated mind didn't have a clue where to go next. 

He knew he would have to have a ticket. He didn't know where she lived or where she was going so he had no plan to exorcise other than : buy ticket. Slip through barrier: stand on platform. 

So he did just that. His eyes scanning the numerous amounts of people and suitcases littering the pavement down the station. It was a bright afternoon and the sun beamed through the glass windows of the building, making it hard to see beyond a certain point, especially with his cap pulled down low over his eyes to avoid recognition.  
He stopped again and pulled out his mobile phone, ringing John up once more. His go-to for all of life's problems. And this was a problem. she had slipped through his fingers.

He answered on the first ring.  
"Did you get a hold of her?" He barked, impatiently.  
"No answer to the email or phone calls Tom, but the box has gone, I can't see it anywhere."

His heart swelled, he had told her to take the box if she wanted to hear from him, in no uncertain terms but if that was the case, and she did then why the hell was she ignoring his pursuit now?  
Surely she had to feel the same way about him as he did her. She had probably left him because he hadn't stuck around. Why did he avoid the morning goodbye... If he had stayed then maybe just maybe she would have too. He had to find her. It was worth more to him in this moment than anything. He had been through the ringer these past few days and he didn't know where he would end up from here on out. All he knew is that if he could face hurdles with her then he could jump over them just as easily. Nothing mattered except telling her his true feelings and asking her to be with him always. 

He felt like he was in one of his own movies. And if he wasn't so scared right now he would've laughed at the storyline and re-wrote it from back at the hotel. He would've been on his knees begging her not to go or he would've found her at the damn ticket desk in this stupid fucking station! 

He tried calling her again. This time instead of the dial tone he hit her voicemail instantly and his heart dropped through the floor. She'd turned it off. She'd actually turned it off. He sat down on a bench and rubbed the hair on his jawline. His temples were sore and he was still out of breath and full of sickly adrenaline.  
He felt like a lost boy. He felt like he was waiting for mummy to come and find him. He felt like any moment now he would hear an announcement put out over the tannoy to reunite them both.  
He blinked.  
Wait a minute... That wasn't a bad idea. And as some teenagers looked him up and down, a boy pointing at him, almost ready to stalk over, he got up and he ran again.  
He ignored the funny looks at the vision of a man running like a headless chicken all over kings cross, no luggage, no destination just panicked laps of a public domain.

He reached head office and knocked on the door. When a large woman in glasses appeared she raised her eyebrows at the dishevelled man in front of her, not knowing what to make of his hurried explanations. 

Something about lost, and something about announcement. She invited him in to take a seat and calm down, against her better judgement as she really thought she ought to ring security. Upon entering, her colleague recognised the man before them as the Hollywood movie star that he was. That persona lost to him in this moment of determination. He wasn't tom hardy right now. He was tom softy. And he was melting into a puddle of goo over a woman about to leave him forever. If she left London and changed her number he would never see her again. He couldn't let that happen.  
"Let him take it" the male worker said, passing tom the microphone system that put out the voice broadcasts. 

"It gets recorded so there's no mistakes" the man explained. Then we put out when it's ready. Speak into the mic when the green light shows. When you want it to stop, press the red on the shaft." 

Tom nodded, it all seemed silly that he was going this far, but if he didn't he could lose her. And he wasn't about to. 

He said the name clearly over the tannoy recording. He said it twice and then he said attention. He instructed her not to get on the train. And he instructed her to meet him at entrance one if she was in the building. He repeated it all again. And he said her name again. 3 times. Then he pressed the red button to stop recording. 

"Thanks man" he said, "can you put it out?" He asked calming down now. 

"Sure" the guy answered, staring at him suspiciously. "You sure you don't wanna say her name again?" He joked as he pressed the broadcast button.  
Tom sniggered, he had to or he would cry and embarrass himself because he had too much emotion bottled up. Man if he had to do a scene right now he would probably win an Oscar, the raw feelings bubbling on the surface of his psyche.  
He was distracted by the announcement broadcasting loudly. His own voice sounding foreign to him as her name echoed over and over in his head. Coming to his hurried senses once more he ran down the steps from the office and towards entrance one. When he got there he looked around himself desperately in all directions. He was drinking in the crowd, scanning heads looking for dark wavy hair and tanned skin. He couldn't see her. A few minutes later he still couldn't. He stood with his hands in his pockets. That little boy again. Alone in a crowd. Waiting. Hoping to be found.

********************************

Over on platform 17, you waited in line for train boarding. Your friend was talking animatedly about her London boy toy and you really wished she wouldn't speak so graphically in public as many a business man and horrified mother surrounded you in the queue, looking on disapprovingly like you had said the word pussy yourself. 

You checked your ticket in your hand and then your watch for the time. It had stopped. Time had stood still in your head as well. It stood still like you had at that barrier waiting for Tom to change your life. You knew you were already delayed for boarding but you couldn't even check by how much now that your watch had stopped. Your phone had died already too, and you planned on charging it from the train sockets on the journey back north. Your husband had text you that he was gonna ring you and entertain you on the way back and when your phone had rung relentlessly for the past hour you ignored it in your pocket wishing to avoid all conversation with him until you got back. You weren't sure how you felt about your marriage anymore. Sure you couldn't be with Tom but after experiencing what you had together, something so intense and special, you didn't know how you were supposed to go back from champagne to fizzy water. 

"What time is it?" You asked your friend who was still babbling on and on about the man who did her better than her husband.  
As she went quiet to fish her phone out of her denim jacket, you stood stock still at the sound you heard over the tannoy speaker. 

Your name. Clear as a blue sky.  
And it was him. His voice as rough as a car wheel on gravel. 

"What the......" Your friend started, hearing it too. 

"Shhhhh......" You whispered, a finger on your lips as you tried to listen to the message, feeling sick with butterflies. 

You had heard your name said twice. And then *ATTENTION" he sounded desperate and it hit you in the chest like a bullet fired from a gun.

The message told you not to get on the train. It told you to meet him at entrance one if you were still in the building. The very voice that had recently whispered sweet nothings and naughty sex acts into your ear, then repeated the whole message again. And he said your name again. 3 times.  
Your friend was dumbfounded at the side of you. She had no idea who was speaking and so you knew she was about to be shocked further as you tugged on her arm and quickly pulled her along with you out of the train line. 

"Fuck me girl, what the hell have you done to the man for him to do this?? my guy hasn't even text me, I'm offended!!!!" She spluttered, dragging her case along the ground behind you out of breath, but you couldn't answer her straight away as his message was being repeated in the depths of your very brain. 

"I couldn't tell you" you shouted back at your friend after a few seconds, the crowds you ran past blurring into one continuous stream of invisible faces. 

"But I know what I'm gonna do when I get to him!" You said, half beside yourself with desire, his gran's locket swinging at your chest as you ran to him.


	23. Stay

You picked up your pace as you ran from platform to platform a million possibilities flashing through your mind.  
Why had he come? Why was he stopping you, what did it mean? You expected all these answers to come to you instantly but right now your brain was turning to scrambled egg and your legs to floppy Jelly. 

Platform 7, keep running. Just keep going you told yourself. You glanced back at your friend. She had stopped.  
"It's ok, Keep going!" She panted, crouching down unable to keep up. "I'll catch up!" 

Platform 6. 

Why did they have to place these god damned platforms so far apart, your heart was racing in your chest but the adrenaline somehow made your legs continue to work. More questions surfaced, what if he had left now? Had you taken too long? what about his wife? What if someone heard that announcement and recognised his voice? What abou.....

Platform 5

********************************  
Over on platform 1...Tom stuck around. He just couldn't bring himself to leave. He felt the eyes of the people in head office looking down from their window at him, waiting to see if he got his reconciliation. How embarrassing that he hadn't. He should maybe go back up and politely ask them not to disclose any information to press. Charlotte didn't need a weird story to break before their separation did. His mind wandered to home. He might not have got the result he wanted but he had made the right decision. He couldn't have stayed where he was in life. Now he had choices, he had decisions to make, but he felt free for once. And it had been the best experience of his life to be awoken by a woman in a crowd. Snapped back to a life by a vixen in a red dress. Thoughts of her mounting him in it, filled his mind and he was gutted because he knew now that they always would no matter how far he ran from them. That was a bittersweet tonic to take.

Well, he had a life to piece together he guessed, turning away from the entrance way, a slow stride starting even though his legs felt like dead weights. He put his warrior character into his mind, Tommy Conlon would carry the weight. He'd add more and walk through the pain with a grimace. He'd move tanks, no wait he would move mountains, to get that girl, would Tommy, why hadn't this Tommy? He chewed his lip. He knew the emotional weight wasn't gonna leave him as quickly as the physical imaginary. He often pictured his roles when trying to face problems in life. He should have dignity like Bob saginowski, silent in his pain, but visions of a man in a mask made darkness his ally.

"TOMMMMMMMMMM" he heard suddenly breaking him from his thoughts. Feminine and loud. His head whipped around. Had he just heard her?  
Wait, he had.  
She was running to him. Shit. She was really running to him.  
Her hair was everywhere, she had dark leggings and a grey hoodie on, he recognised his handprint. Blag. with sneakers. She was Dressed down and worked up and the feels that hit him in the chest jolted him right out of his daze.  
He watched, rooted to the spot as a huge crowd dispensed into the station, blocking her from his view, a collection of foreign exchange students with maps. So he started to filter through them. He felt like crying again and wished he would just get his period already. He had never felt like crying so much in his life. And then he laughed, he laughed at his stupid thoughts and he could hear his own voice laughing as he pushed through the swarm of Korean girls in a bid to get to all his future possibilities in her human form. 

You were sharpening your elbows, knocking boys with glasses and backpacks out of your way as you attempted to reach him. He had just been about to walk away, you saw him turn and you were still on platform 2. When you shouted, plenty of people turned to face you, him included and the look on his furry face drowned everybody else out. You knew then if you could just get to him and hold him, wrap your arms around his thick body, pulling him In close and sniffing his manly scent, that you would both be ok. 

When you reached each other your heart was beating out of your chest from exertion and intense feelings. You expected an embrace, a massive public display of affection, a kiss ... Something but Tom just stood still in front of you. 

"I'm so bloody sorry" he said after a moment of clarity. 

"Sorry for what?" You said aware that people were starting to notice him. 

"For not telling you how I really feel, but I'm about to" he answered, and he took your arm to pull you away from a couple of men that approached you both.

"Tom hardy ... It's him .. It is jake, it is. Mr Hardy can you sign my cap... Can we take a photograph man?!"

"Don't draw attention by refusing" you said lowly, taking a step back to allow his fans to receive their little piece of the man you wanted all of. 

You looked around for your friend feeling bad that you had deserted her with both travel cases and no explanation, so you walked a few feet to the phone box at the entrance, glancing back at Tom keeping his beady eyes on you and you dialled her number. 

"Babe what the fuck?" She answered sounding more out of breath than ever. 

"I've got him" you said.  
"I will explain everything soon I promise you. Give me one hour, just one hour. Go to costa coffee and I promise you I will pay for our first grade premium tickets home when that hour is up... Please!" You begged her. 

"Hell girl get yours" she answered "you know I'm all for that!! If I don't ask you any questions I can't get any lies" 

"No more lying" you whispered, noticing that Tom was finished and stood by you. You couldn't make out the expression on his face, was it confusion, was it hurt, was it lust? 

"Who was that?" He asked suspiciously.  
"I left my friend back there and my phones dead" you answered him.  
"I've bought us an hour. Then I really have to leave" you told him, biting your lip.

"Cmon then" he said, satisfied. You were expecting passion and it was lacking, you felt annoyed, what was wrong with him? Massive declarations and now nothing. He dragged you by your elbow rather uncomfortably and while he was good at weaving through crowds, you continued to stumble on your floppy ankles. 

Eventually he reached a door. It was a cleaning cupboard. He HAD to be kidding? ... But he wasn't. He opened the door and he dragged you inside. You would say it was against your will buy that would be a lie, getting close to him and alone with him was your only focus.

Tom fumbled for a light switch, reaching for your hand so he didn't lose you in the dark. A crackle of electricity coursed through your skin as your fingers interlaced, and he should have hardly bothered with the switch because all it was, was an energy save bulb dangling from a broken wire. You could make out the stock, mops and buckets, bleach and sponges, and then him. 

"I'm in love with you" he blurted out. And the tiny walls closed in even more. You felt like you might have a panic attack, your heart hurt in the confines of your chest and your temples stung with the disbelief. He was telling you this now? Here?

"Whh...what?" You said ... Your voice breaking.  
"Love? .... But ... But. Ok. Ok. don't panic, don't panic. I can't breathe" you gasped, trying to get oxygen to your brain.

Shit, he hadn't meant to scare her, she was hyperventilating in a broom cupboard and he suddenly wondered what the hell he was doing. Was he having a mid-life crisis? He was hitting forty this year and he'd just flipped his own world upside down as well as seemingly, hers. 

"I'm sorry I really am, I can't fight it. I've left my wife." He carried on with his onslaught of everything you wanted to hear but also couldn't take in. 

You crouched down in the tiny space and he squatted down beside you. 

"Look I'm not asking anything from you" he said softly, cupping your chin and raising your face to look up at him.  
"I just had to tell you... I had to know how you feel about me. Do you even feel anything for me? Do you want me like that?"

You couldn't help yourself any longer, you needed him so much that you pounced on top of him and knocked him on his ass. His elbows hit the hard flooring and he leant up on them as you sat on him and kissed him hard. You felt the bristles of his face prickling your sensitive skin and you forced your tongue all over him, letting it skim his teeth which then clashed with yours as he pulled himself up. He stood up and he dragged you up with him, pushing you back forcefully, so that you hit the wall behind you. It reminded you of the bruises you got from your time in the shower together. 

His hands were all over you, clawing at your clothes.  
"Take your shoes off" he said and you glanced at the unlocked door remembering that you were in the busiest train station in the country with a still married celebrity.  
You couldn't fight your lust though, your private parts had been burning for him since the moment you saw him again, tingles now spreading outwards just at his suggestion, so you kicked off your trainers, blushing slightly as he whipped down your leggings and cotton panties. The whole scenario wasn't sexy but with him, it was.

He undid the belt on his cargo pants, the sound and anticipation of what was coming heating your blood, setting your skin of fire with want for him, you looked around for a surface but there was nothing except shelves and cold hard wall.  
When his pants were by his ankles he grabbed at you, lifting you on your bare legs up until he supported your weight. You could feel his pubic hair on the lips of your sex, wetting it, alerting him of your arousal. 

"I need to be inside you so fucking bad, I want you so fucking bad baby" he said in his masculine gruff voice, making you melt, grabbing at his neck, your shaking fingers tracing his clavicles, and round to his bulging traps under his t-shirt.  
He held you against the wall kissing you, the frantic desperate way of before replaced slightly with slow and horny desire. How could just a mashing of lips make you throb and ache between your legs?  
It was all of it, the cupboard, knowing what was outside of it, knowing you could get in so much trouble made you wetter than you had ever felt in your life. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now." He whispered into your ear, the fluffy hair on his lip tickling your lobe. 

"Please....." You managed, you didn't need to beg but you needed him so much. 

He tipped you back slightly against the wall, his rough hands cupping the bare skin of your bum, guiding his end to you with one hand as the other one gripped you, and leant you against the wall. You were already slipping down but when he forced his way inside you with a sharp shove, it moved you up the wall and his other hand came back to support you once more. 

The feeling was exquisite, you felt like he was in you up to your stomach, and when he became frantic again, soft groans escaping his wet mouth and started to thrust himself in your body, the goosebumps spread across the surface of you like a river. 

You were totally at his mercy, pinned by his body against the wall, taking all of him, the friction and angle of him inducing waves of pleasure in your groin. 

The bone at the base of your spine was snapping against the wall every time he fucked into you and your gasps as he did it were becoming uncontrollably louder. He wasn't being quiet himself but at the sounds of your moans his upper arms tensed harder beneath your finger tips. 

"Shhhhhh" he muttered hurriedly,  
"We're gonna get caught" 

You dug your nails into his broad back, revelling in him sucking in a breath at the sharp pain. You needed to let out your feelings, if you couldn't scream you were gonna have to dig into his flesh, and if he kept fucking you this hard he deserved it. 

You knew you were going to cum already, you felt the familiar ache low down, the pressure mounting but you didn't tell him... You let him thrust until the perspiration on his forehead, pressed up against yours wet your head. Ripples of pleasure travelled down your walls overcoming your ability to breath easily and you moaned a sound from your lips that let him know exactly how good it felt for you. 

He buried his face in your neck as he spurted, coming hard whilst trying to keep you balanced on his spasming shaft as he let himself go right behind you.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck" he let out, panting hot and heavy breaths into your ear noisily. "I've never cum that fast in my life!" He said surprised at what his body had just done because of yours.

He held you there for a few moments longer, and neither of you could fathom what to say so neither of you said anything. The moment didn't need it.

"I'm gonna put you down sweetie" he said after another moment, the soft tone exactly what you needed after such a rough encounter. 

"Can you stand?" He said as he rested you on your socks, holding your waist with two hands and looking at you with concern.

"Just about" you said, "but I need my knickers.." And you giggled, embarrassed as you felt the trickle of his semen dribbling down your inner thigh. 

Tom started laughing as he passed you them. The girlish squeak that didn't fit his body and you started to laugh too as you wriggled into your leggings and bent down for your shoes. He was rubbing his eyes when you got up, his hair all over the place looking thoroughly fucked and you wondered how badly dishevelled you were if this was him. 

Your laughter continued, you found it suddenly hilarious how this man could probably afford private jets with on suite bedrooms but he had been so desperate to be with you he had taken you standing up in a storage cupboard at Kings cross station. 

He definitely took you off track. 

"Tom what does all this mean?" You asked, pulling your hair into a pony tail and watching him do up his pants. 

"I don't know babe.. I don't know anything except I love you." 

You sighed. Home flashing into your head, and then guilt because you didn't want to return to it. Could you move here? Leave your husband? Work in London, bring the kids? But he hadn't even asked you that.  
And just like he always did he read your mind. 

"Will you stay with me?.........." He said.


End file.
